Valentine Karma
by cardfight dreammer
Summary: It was Valentines day. Misaki gave chocolates to her friends and a special person. Kai wanted to Date Misaki but he he was still with Jessica. Jessica and Kai broke up after Kai admitted that he likes Misaki. Ren and Miwa saw their chance on Jessica. Asaka will fight to get Ren back. The story of a romantic comedy begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Brown and Chocolates**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My short story is about Toshiki Kai and Misaki Tokura. It was a request for a reader. Hope all of you will enjoy it. Ok story start and let us picture it. Picture the story with your mind. Feel that you are there yourself.

_**Valentines Day**_

This story happened during summer when the National Tournament ended. Team Q4 lost to Team Asteroid. The date was February 12. Misaki and her uncle Shin where busy at Card Capital after their win against Team Asteroid. Miwa was at the shop helping whatever he could do. During the break, Miwa gave Misaki a question.

"Misaki-chan" said Miwa, as he was curious.

"Have you ever given chocolates to a guy?" said Miwa as he leans on the counter. Misaki was reading a book but for some reason she stopped.

"No why?" said Misaki in a blunt tone?

"Come to think of it, you are not that girly," said Miwa as he placed his hand in his chin. Misaki closed her book. Miwa heard a pack sound as Misaki closed the book.

"I am a girl aren't I? So what is your problem? Miwa," said Misaki as she left him in the shop alone. Misaki slams the door on the way out of the shop to her house.

"What was that all about?" said Kai as he entered the shop. Miwa saw Kai.

"Kai what some booster pack from the new set?" said Miwa as he smiled. Kai nodded.

Misaki comes back to the shop. She sees Kai at the table opening some packs. She felt a bit uncomfortable. Miwa was too busy to see that came Misaki was back. Misaki was at the counter as she continued to watch Kai. She was not sure if she was crushing on him or she was merely bored. Miwa talks to Kai. Misaki gets a magazine. She pretended to read but she was actually eves dropping on them.

"Kai did you get any good ones?" said Miwa. Kai shows him a few cards.

"These are all Kagero. You're always lucky," said Miwa as he smiled.

"Kai it is two days before you're flooded with chocolates again" said Miwa as he looks at some of the cards.

"I ugh… Miwa will you quit it. You just had to remind me of last year. You rat," said Kai as he was starting to get angry.

"Come on Kai. The other boys in our school wish that they can be you only at Valentines Day because you are always get chocolates from school and even in some all girl schools too," said Miwa as was jealous of him too.

Kai opened the last pack. He was shocked to see a Royal Paladin unit in the pack. Misaki over heard their conversation. "I did not know Kai was that popular at his school," said Misaki to herself. Misaki wanted to give some chocolates to her friends. She was curious about Kai.

"What is up?" said Miwa. Kai did not respond.

"That is…. gold crit point, Kai you can get a special card with that," said Miwa as he shakes Kai.

"This is not good," said Kai as he sees it as a bad omen.

"What? Kai where are you going?" said Miwa. Kai was about to leave Card Capital.

"Home before I die" said Kai in a bad mood.

"Ok have a safe trip," said Miwa as he sees Kai leave the shop.

_**Date: February 13.**_

Misaki and her friend Akira went to a chocolate store to buy the materials needed to make a batch of home made chocolates. Miwa and Kai took care of the shop for two days for Misaki. Akira was looking at some molds. Akira could not decide between Stars or Hearts for her chocolate. Misaki was looking at some ribbons. She gets the plain blue and a pink one. Akira goes to Misaki.

"Misa-chan, what do you think Hearts or Stars?" said Akira as she gets over excited over the occasion.

"Aki-chan ugh stars," said Misaki as she tried to calm her down. Akira gives Misaki thumbs up and brings Misaki to the chocolate section.

"Where are we going?, Aki-chan" said Misaki as she felt that Akira's strong grip.

"Chocolates, we need to pick which type we give. Think about it, white means pure." said Akira as talks on and on about chocolate.

"Ugh Aki-chan please stop" said Misaki.

"Ok, we are here Misa-chan," said Akira as they face the varieties of chocolates.

"Which will you pick? Misaki" said Akira.

"Milk Chocolate" said Misaki.

"What? Friendship chocolates" said Akira.

"Yes" said Misaki as she blushed.

"O really?" said Akira as she picked white, milk and dark chocolate.

"She must like someone," said Akira as she sees the pink ribbon in Misaki's basket.

The two girls went to the counter to pay for the ingredients. Akira went home. Misaki was at the kitchen. Shin wanted to help but Misaki rejected the offer.

"It is tomorrow," said Misaki as she finished her chocolates.

"I make one for Aichi, Naoki, Shingo, Miwa, Ren and … Kai too" said Misaki as she counted the boxes.

Misaki has six boxes. She wondered if she forgot anyone. Unfortunately, she forgot Kamui and Tetsu. Misaki looks at the box with the pink ribbon. Kai popped in her head as she places it in the paper bag. Misaki cleaned the kitchen and went to freshen up. She went to bed. She could not sleep as she thought of the chocolates.

"It's finally Valentines Day," said Misaki as she turned on her bed. Misaki could not sleep.

"I wonder if Kai would like them," said Misaki.

"What am I thinking?" said Misaki as she shakes her head. Misaki tried to drink some water to make her fall asleep.

"Finally some sleep," said Misaki as she placed her blanket over her.

_**Chocolates for you**_

Misaki wakes up early the next day. She fixed her things in her school bag. Misaki was all dressed for school. She went down stairs. Shin was busy in the kitchen. He cooked Misaki her lunch and breakfast.

"Morning my little niece" said Shin as he placed Misaki's breakfast on the table.

"Morning uncle" said Misaki as she went to the refrigerator for the chocolates she made. Shin noticed the chocolates.

"Misaki what about your uncle's chocolates?" said Shin as he asked Misaki nicely. Misaki looked at him. She placed her lunch box in her bag.

"Uncle here" said Misaki. Shin opened the box. He eats one piece of the chocolates. Misaki eat one piece of bread and her cup of Milk.

"Misaki it is good," said Shin as he felt the hot heat of the chocolates. Misaki bought Shin a spicy chili chocolate on sale yesterday at the shop.

"Water!" said Shin as he went to the faucet and drank some water from it.

"I am off to school Uncle Shin," said Misaki as she leaves for school. Aichi joins her on the way to Miyaji Academy.

"Morning Misaki" said Aichi. Misaki opened her bag and gave Aichi his chocolates.

"Morning Aichi Happy Valentines Day" said Misaki.

"Thanks Misaki" said Aichi. Naoki and Shingo join them along the way.

"Morning Boss lady and Aichi" said Naoki.

"Morning everyone" said Shingo as he fixed his glasses. Misaki opened her bag once more and got two boxes of chocolate for Naoki and Shingo.

"Thank you Misaki" said Shingo, as he was happy. Naoki was speechless. It was his first time to receive chocolates for a girl.

"TH... Thank you Misaki-sempai" said Naoki, as he bowed. Misaki was shocked to hear what Naoki said.

"It is ok Naoki," said Misaki as they arrive at school.

Misaki went to her classroom. In school, Misaki was writing her notes. Her photography memory was useful in writing notes. Akira had gave her chocolates to her dream person but was rejected after he received the chocolates form her. After school, Misaki and Akira ran in to Ren at the street. Ren was wondering around the like a stray cat. Akira accompanies Misaki to her home. On the way, they talked.

"Misaki have you given all of you chocolates?" said Akira. Misaki lied to Akira.

"Yes" said Misaki as she moved her bag away from Akira to be safe.

"Ok then Misaki. See you tomorrow." said Akira as she went to the train station near Card Capital.

"Bye Akira" said Misaki as she sent her off. Misaki saw Ren.

Ren walked to Misaki. "Hi there Misa-KI- chan" said Ren as he smiled. Misaki did not like Ren's greeting.

"Here TROLL-gamori Happy Valentines Day" said Misaki as she ran to Card Capital. Miwa noticed Misaki. Miwa was out taking the trash.

"Misa-chan Chocolates please" said Miwa as he showed Misaki his palm. Misaki looked at him and sighed.

"Here Miwa" said Misaki as she gave him the paper bag.

"Thank you Misaki-chan" said Miwa as he gave the apron back to Misaki.

"Where are you going? Miwa," said Misaki.

Miwa turned and said, "Home it is my turn to cook dinner". Misaki entered the shop. She noticed that Kai was the counter.

"Tokura" said Kai. Misaki blushed in front of Kai. Kai had a chance to tease her.

"Do you like me Tokura?" said Kai as he flicked his finger on Misaki's forehead.

"Ouch that hurry Kai," said Misaki as she was about to punch him.

Kai chuckled a bit as he looks at Misaki. Misaki wanted to give him the chocolates and ask Kai to leave. She was annoyed. Kai enjoyed annoying her for the moment.

"Kai here these are for you," said Misaki all nervous as she paused word by word.

Kai looked at the bag. He got it and removed his apron. Kai turned to Misaki and said," Thank for the chocolates, Tokura".

Kai, Ren and Miwa arrived at their house then quickly opened the chocolates that they received from Misaki. They all tried one piece. Kai threw up. (Kai should have never teased Misaki. It was result of bad Karma) Kai got the chocolates for Ren by mistake. Miwa got the chocolates for Kai (the love chocolates. Miwa enjoyed the box). Ren got the friendship chocolates for Miwa. (Ren like her little gift.) Misaki realized that she mixed the chocolates up by mistake. She though that it was a good pay back for Kai.

**To chapter 2**

Hope you people like the ending.

If you people want a second chapter just PM me.

On the other hand, if any request for a story in CV just PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

3

**Sorry Jessica I …**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My short story part 2 is about Toshiki Kai and Misaki Tokura. Ok story start and let us picture it. Picture the story with your mind. Feel that you are there yourself. Hope you like it Fallen Demonic Angel.

**WE are done**

The next day, Kai felt sorry for teasing Misaki. Kai wanted to ask her out on a date just the two of them. Kai wanted to ask her if she was free this Saturday. Kai went to school. Jessica, Kisuke and Miwa accompanied him on the way. Sure, Jessica also gave Kai some chocolates yesterday. Kai was trying to see who the right girl for him is as they walked to Hitsue High.

"Ugh… Misaki she is a nice girl but Jessica, How can I tell her that I like Misaki," said Kai as he though of his feelings. Miwa saw that Kai was thinking of some think other that Vanguard.

"Could he be thinking of Misaki and Jessica? Well, If Kai goes to Misaki then I have Jessica all to myself," said Miwa as he looks at Jessica. Kisuke looks at Kai.

"Kai are you just toying with my sister? She likes you and yet you ignore her just like that," said Kisuke as he grinds his teeth in anger. Jessica was unaware of Kai liking Misaki.

"Kai, Ren, Miwa which should I chose?" said Jessica, as she was still unsure of her feelings.

Ren was nice to Jessica. Ren treated Jessica, right. Ren did not ignore her nor did Ren leave her in the alone. Kai however, ignored her and left her alone. Miwa was always with her. Miwa stood between a friend and boyfriend, which made Jessica, confused on what is there true relationship. Kisuke runs ahead to Miyaji Academy.

"Kai you blasted Burnet. If you make her cry then…," said Kisuke as he leaves the group.

Kisuke turned around and said, "Nee-chan, Miwa, Kai I will go ahead. You guys can go to Hitsue now" Kisuke started to run.

"Sure Kiddo Take care" said Miwa as he waves good-bye to Kisuke.

"Kisuke I will text you the list for dinner later OK?" said Jessica.

Kisuke raised his arm to show that he heard His elder sister. Jessica smiles at him. Miwa was smiling at Jessica. Miwa saw how caring she was even if she was a bit of an airhead. Miwa looked at Kai.

"Kai you're a luck guy. Why do you ignore her? It hurts when you ignore her like that," said Miwa, as he wanted Jessica to be happy.

The trio arrives at school. Miwa and Jessica went to their sits while Kai ditched classes and went to the rooftop. He wanted to confess to Misaki. Kai was thinking of a way to end his relationship with Jessica. He wanted to tell her that they are just best friends nothing more period. Kai knew that there is a chance that Jessica will never forgive him but he will take it for Misaki.

"Jessica or Misaki, I can not decide. Which is it? Darn it," said Kai as he sees a cloud that looked like a cat. Kai took a deep breath.

"Jessica I am sorry but my mind is made up," said Kai as he sits on the floor. Kai wanted Misaki more that Jessica.

"Miwa take care of her for me," said Kai as he watched the clouds go by. Kai went to sleep. He hopes that by the time he wakes up classes will be over.

It was lunchtime. They usually have lunch at the rooftop. Jessica and Miwa join Kai at the rooftop. Jessica never expected Kai to reject her. Kai will see a side of Miwa that he never seen before.

"Yo Kai mind if we join you?" said Miwa as he and Jessica show up on time for lunch. Jessica was happy to see Kai.

"Sure Miwa" said Kai, as he wanted to be alone with Jessica. Miwa offered to get some drinks for them. Miwa leaves the two alone for a few minutes.

"Orange please, Miwa" said Jessica. Miwa nodded to Jessica.

"Grape" said Kai.

Miwa smiled and said, "Sure thing coming right up". Miwa went down stairs.

Kai looks at Jessica. Jessica was having a good time with them. Kai wanted to break up with her before Miwa returns.

"Jessica, can we break up? I like Misaki, Sorry" said Kai as he spoke very cold to her. Jessica drops her chopsticks. Her vision was getting blurb as tears run down her checks. Kai looks the other way and leave her.

"Kai wait" said Jessica, as she wipes her face. Kai ignored her.

"WE ARE JUST FRIENDS OK" said Kai as he throws the words to Jessica. Kai did not care about her feelings.

Meanwhile, Miwa comes back. Miwa opened the door slowly. He heard Kai's hurtful words. Miwa was angry. He drops the cans of soda. Jessica was crying. She ran passed Miwa leaving her things behind. Miwa finally snapped. Miwa grabs Kai and pins him to the wall. Kai never knew that Miwa could do that. Kai's eyes widen as he heard Miwa's words.

"JERK Toshi Kai. I had enough of you. This is the last straw," said Miwa as he glared at Kai. This was the first time that Kai saw Miwa angry. Miwa punches Kai. Kai felt his fist.

"Jessica loves you. She wasted her love on an insignificant, selfish and heartless guy like you," said Miwa. Miwa punched Kai in his abdomen. Kai fell on the floor. Miwa looks at Kai with disgust.

"I like her. I let you have her because you used to love her too. I wanted to see her happy with the man she loves yet you dumping her like that," said Miwa as he leaves Kai on the floor.

Miwa gets his things. He was a kind person to get Jessica's things for her. Miwa wanted to leave Kai alone.

"If you want to fix this then say Sorry to her if you can still face her Jack ass," said Miwa as he closed the door. Jessica already left school. She knew that Kai was a jerk.

Miwa goes back to the classroom. He sees Jessica's seat was clean. Her friend, Mei-chan told Miwa that Jessica went home. Miwa wanted to go home too. He was sick to his stomach as he recalled what Kai did. Miwa fixed his things. He went to teacher's room and requested to go home. His adviser agreed to let Miwa leave school. Kai went to the room. Miwa and Kai meet at the hallway. Miwa gave Kai the cold shoulder. Kai looks down as he sees his two best friends leave him.

"Kai I will be a better guy for Jessica that you. I will not make her cry," said Miwa. Kai was shocked to hear Miwa say those words. Miwa pats Kai on the shoulder as a sign that leave us alone for a few a days.

Kai did not feel like going to Card Capital today. He realized that Jessica and Miwa might quit the club. In addition, Jessica may transfer to Fukuhara High. She will focus on Vanguard. She will turn to a cold person. He skipped school. Kai was at his apartment. He realized that he was a jerk and a selfish idiot. Three days passed since the break up. Jessica transferred to Fukuhara as Kai expected. Ren goes to Hitsue High. Ren wondered why Kai did that. Miwa quit the club as he heard about Jessica's transfer. He just focused on his studies.

"Kai" said Ren as he opened the sliding door.

Kai looked at Ren and said, "What?"

"Kai answer me honestly," said Ren as he slammed the table. Kai did not move an inch.

"Why did Jessica transfer? KAI," said Ren as his patience was wearing thin. Kai was not in the mood to talk.

"Your in denial," said Ren as he laughs.

"You have no one left to trust you. Except Aichi but he is another story," said Ren mocking Kai. Kai hated Ren's comments. Kai finally spoke to Ren.

"I like Misaki now. Jessica has Miwa now," said Kai, as he looks back at Ren.

"I see dragon got board of his dancer. I see now I get it you toyed with her you never loved her on bit," said Ren as he turned around. Kai felt even guiltier as Ren rubs it in more that Miwa did.

"You think that Jessica has Miwa you are mistaken Kai. I will have her now. Enjoy your time with MI-sa-Ki. Jessica will be better off with out you. Her card fighting skills will be your down fall," said Ren as he leaves the room.

Ren turned around as he thought of something. Ren looked back at Kai as his eyes glowed with psyqualia and said, "Kai did you forget that Jessica can erase you and Misaki from existence with her psyqualia" He laughs aloud as he leaves Kai alone in the room.

Kai felt his world was falling apart. Miwa and Jessica where gone. His only friends left him. Kai did not mind being alone. He was used to it. Kai realized that Jessica might attack Misaki with no mercy. Kai was sweating as he realized that he should have not broken up with her alone.

"I should have waited for Miwa to return," said Kai as he grabbed his bag. Kai went to Card Capital. He was scared that Jessica used to work at the shop before they broke up. Kai ran to Card Capital. He entered the sliding door. He sees Jessica on the counter. Misaki walks to Kai.

"Welcome Kai" said Misaki, as Jessica started to get jealous of her. Jessica gives the apron to Misaki. Kai sees Jessica in a Fukuhara uniform.

"Misa, I have practice today. I will leave now," said Jessica as she got some booster packs and gave the money. Misaki and Kai noticed that Jessica got the Shadow Paladin Packs.

"Shadow Paladin" said Kai, as he was shocked. Jessica looked at Kai very coldly. Her eyes are now colder as she paused in silences.

"Yes for Ren-tan my sweet. How introduced me to this clan that harbors Darkness," said Jessica. Ren was in front of Card Capital. Ren went to get Jessica.

"Fai-tan, we got to go now," said Ren, as he smiled at Kai. Kai knew that Jessica wanted Revenger on Kai and Misaki.

"Ren-tan here are the new packs for our deck," said Jessica as they leave. Kai wanted to stop them.

"Ren Jessica Hold it," said Kai as he tried to grab Jessica's shoulder. Ren slaps Kai's hand away from Jessica. Ren was starting to get mad. Kai felt the strong hit as he withdrew his hand from Ren.

"What is your problem? KAI," said Ren, as he shouted. Kai looks down on the floor. Misaki wondered what happened before Jessica transferred to Fukuhara.

"She is mine. Get lost!" said Ren as he holds Jessica close to him. Kai did not respond. He was quiet. Misaki followed Kai out of the shop.

"Troll-gamori, watch your mouth. Jessica can you stop him Je…" said Misaki as she shakes Jessica. Fed up with Misaki's Attitude, Jessica finally snapped.

"KAI IS YOURS NOW Mi-SA-Q…," said Jessica as she ran away form Ren and Misaki. Kai was shocked at Jessica's words.

"She never called me like that before," said Misaki as she recalled Jessica's face. Jessica was crying as her heart ached at the sight of Misaki.

"Fai-tan Wait for me," said Ren as he sees Jessica run off. Ren looks at Kai.

"Happy now Kai, Tokura, I wanted Jessica to move on," said Ren as he walked away form them.

Misaki's eyes widen as she heard Ren call her Tokura. Miwa was at the area but he did not want to see Kai. Miwa went home. Ren frowns as both Jessica and his day ruined by the mishap. Ren placed his hands in his pocket. He had to figure out where Jessica had run off to hide. Jessica thought that if she transferred she would not see Kai or Misaki for a while.

**Fight me Kai**

A week has passed. Ren went to Hitsue High once more to talk with Kai. After the incident at Card Capital, Kai had moved on. Ren told Kai that Jessica has moved on about him and Misaki. Kai was happy but the guilt was still there. Miwa decided to take Jessica's job as he asked Jessica if he could replace her for a few days.

"Kai-kun" said Ren, as he peeped at the door of the clubroom. Kai hated the way Ren was acting.

"Ren if you want to enter then slide the door" said Kai as he placed his hand on his jaw. Ren smiled at Kai.

"Jessica has moved on Kai. She is now my girlfriend. Well, that is all Kai. I will be going now Jessica is waiting for me at the entrance so see yah," said Ren as he leaves the room. Kai wanted Ren to tell Jessica something.

"Ren can you tell her that I am sorry please Ren," said Kai as he was starting to cry. Jessica was in front of the clubroom. It went all according to Ren's plan. Ren opened the sliding door reveling Jessica.

"Fai-tan did you hear the dragon. The dragon said Sorry to you" said Ren as he smiled at Jessica. Jessica looks at Kai.

"Toshiki Kai we are just acquaintances now. See you on the Vanguard High School Tournament," said Jessica as she returned his sorry back. Ren just let Jessica talk. Kai on the other hand felt the feeling that he gave to Jessica about their break up.

"And one more thing, Miwa wants to see you. Go to Card Capital this afternoon. He wants to fight you over Misaki," said Jessica as Kai was shocked to see how she is now.

"Acquaintances" said Kai as he looks at Jessica. Jessica slides a card to Kai.

"Your Vanguard Fearless Jewel Knight Julia but why?" said Kai as he flips the card over. Jessica did not say a word. Ren felt sorry for Kai.

"It was my Vanguard Mr. Kai. Ren- tan, we are leaving now. We have a practice match with Team SIT Genius today," said Jessica as she closed the door. Ren and Jessica left Hitsue High.

Kai was in the room he did not know what to do any more. He had no one to speak to about his troubles. Kai decided to go to Card Capital.

"Miwa you're my last hope," said Kai, as he wanted Miwa back by his side.

**To part 2**

My chapter 2 is divided in to 2 parts.

Tell me what you think of my story so far.

On the other hand, if any request for a story in CV just PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ren's secret**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My short story part 2 is about Toshiki Kai and Misaki Tokura. Ok story start and let us picture it. Picture the story with your mind. Feel that you are there yourself. Hope you like it Fallen Demonic Angel.

**Take it back**

We last left Toshiki Kai running to Card Capital. Kai was hoping that Miwa was still his friend. On the other hand, Miwa was Misaki's present boyfriend. Miwa wants Misaki to stay the same. Miwa was doing this to protect Misaki. Miwa never wanted Jessica to turn bad neither did Kai. Kai wanted Miwa to convince Jessica that Revenger will not solve anything. It will just let her drown in darkness. Kai arrived at Card Capital. Miwa was with Jessica. She watched the match in disguise.

"Miwa where are you?" said Kai as he entered the sliding door of Card Capital. Miwa was at the table. He was ready for the match.

"Kai fight me. I am doing this for Jessica and Misaki," said Miwa as he waited Kai to bring out his deck. Kai agreed to the match.

"Miwa I need your help," said Kai as he place his started on the Vanguard circle on his side of the play mat.

Kai did not notice that Jessica was in the shop. Miwa just looked at Kai. Jessica records the match for Ren. Misaki was at Miyaji with Aichi and the others. She will arrive at the shop later.

**The Card fight begins:**

**M: damage is 0; cards is 5 K: damage is 0 cards is 5**

Players placed the starting vanguard on the circle faced down. Both Players drew five cards. Kai had a balanced hand of cards. Miwa had to redraw for his hand was unbalanced.

"I will redraw two cards," said Miwa feeling a bit tense.

"Go ahead," said Kai as he gives a hurry-up-will-you look.

Then Jessica removed her disguise. She tossed a coin to decide which person will go first. Miwa hated when Jessica did it her way. Kai was shocked to see Jessica. Jessica ignored Kai for the whole match.

"Fai-chan why did you do that?" said Miwa, as he felt more nervous. Jessica just smiled at Miwa.

"Miwa relax you can do it. Kai Baka" said Jessica as she looked at the coin.

"Heads or tails?" said Jessica as she faced Miwa and Kai.

"Heads" said Kai hoping to go first.

"Tails" said Miwa playing along.

"And the coin lands on Tails" said Jessica as she stared to record the match. Miwa looked at Kai giving him a wick.

"Stand up the Vanguard" in unison said Miwa and Kai. The card shop turned to a terrain as they called the starter units.

"Lizard solder, Saishin" said Kai.

"Flag of the Raijin Corposant," said Miwa.

The two units appeared beside their summoned owner. Miwa had the first turn.

Miwa's turn:

"Stand and Draw," said Miwa as he sees the card was Red River Dragoon. Miwa added the card to his hand.

"Next, I ride Red River Dragoon and moving Raijin to the back row," said Miwa.

Kai faces Miwa on Cray as Saishin. Kai sees Raijin moving to the back row and Miwa as Red River Dragoon. Kai felt uneasy as the match started. Miwa was determined to win against Kai.

"Strange why do I feel that this match is sad," said Jessica as she watched.

"Turn End your up Kai," said Miwa as he passed the turn.

**M: damage is 0; cards is 5 K: damage is 0 cards is 5**

Kai's turn:

"Stand and draw" said Kai as he looked at the card named Desert Runner, Raien. Kai added the card to his hand. Kai looked at Miwa.

"Forgive me Miwa, Jessica. I never wanted to ruin our friendship like this," said Kai as he rides Red River Dragoon.

"Really Kai you should have thought of that before," said Miwa as he waited for the first attack of the match. Miwa tried to hide his feelings.

"Alright Kai I will forgive you but if you make Misaki cry then your dead," said Jessica as she was willing to forgive Kai.

Kai's sweat dropped as he heard Jessica say dead. Miwa was happy to see her back to herself. Kai placed his cards down for a minute. He went for his chest pocket. Kai brought out a card. He gave Fearless Jewel Knight back to Jessica. Kai walked to Jessica. He accepts Jessica's apology.

"Take it. It is yours, for our memories of each other. You will have a place in my heart, Jessica as my first love," said Kai.

He hugs her for the last and final time. Jessica blushed once more as she felt Kai's love for the last time. Miwa wanted to return to the match but he did not want to stop their last moment together. Miwa decided to take their picture for a minute. (Click with a flash)

"Ahem former Lovebirds" said Miwa as he was happy for the decent break up. Jessica and Kai wanted to kick Miwa now.

"Sorry about that" said Kai as he went back to the table. Kai looks at his cards.

"Next I call Desert Runner Raien to the back and two Red River to the felid," said Kai as he regained his focus. Miwa looked at Jessica.

"Jessica, Are you and Ren going out?" said Miwa. Jessica laughs. Kai never expected Jessica to say this.

"No, it was all Ren's idea I think. For Kai to say sorry to me," said Jessica as she continued to laugh. Kai and Miwa's sweat dropped.

"Come on, I should have known. Ren would make such a stupid plan like that," said Kai as he gave a big sigh.

"What a weird way to make Kai say sorry" said Miwa as he knew Ren was the only person that would do that.

"Jessica why did you say yes?" said Kai. Jessica giggled.

"Well he told me that it was not right for you to break up with me like that," said Jessica, as she was glad for Ren and Asaka's help.

"With a boost from Desert Runner, Raien I am coming at your Vanguard Miwa power is at 15000," said Kai, as he checks the drive trigger. Miwa started to panic.

"Miwa guard it. Check your hand," said Jessica as she tried to calm him down.

"No not yet, Fai-chan," said Miwa as he waited for Kai's drive check. Kai showed the top card.

"Got stand trigger power to my Red River on my right power is at 15000," said Kai, as he stands the vanguard.

"Ghee… Damage trigger check no trigger," said Miwa as he sent a copy of Wyvern Guard Guild to the damage zone. Jessica sighed at Miwa.

"My right Red River attacks you," said Kai, as he waited if Miwa will guard it. Jessica was feeling tense for the both of them.

"Guard Yellow Carbuncle Shield is at 18000," said Miwa as he stopped the attack.

"Alright the one on the left attacks you," said Kai. Miwa looked at Kai.

"NO way, Kai Guard with Old Dragon Mage," said Miwa as he placed the card in the drop zone. Jessica was excited as she recalled their practice in the club in the past.

"Ok last attack for the turn my Vanguard," said Kai, as he wants a hit.

"NO guard" said Miwa as he checks the top card.

"Draw trigger power to Red River and I draw" said Miwa as he sees the card Eradicator Thunderboom Dragoon. He adds the card to his hand.

"Turn End Miwa your up" said Kai as he looks at them. Miwa noticed that Kai was a bit uncomfortable.

"Kai whats up?" said Miwa. Jessica and Kai look at Misaki as she arrives home.

"Misaki-chan" said Miwa as he shivered. Misaki noticed that Kai and Miwa are playing and Jessica was watching.

"Jessica mind if you take my shift I have homework to do" said Misaki as she lied to them. Jessica knew that Misaki was lying. Jessica agrees to take over.

"Wait! Misaki Sorry" said Miwa, as he felt guilty for leaving the counter.

"No problem Miwa. Enjoy your game then," said Misaki as she left them.

Then Miwa and Kai continued on their Match. Miwa rode to Lightning Blade Eradicator, Zeen. Miwa gave Kai four-card damage for his turn. Kai rode to Thunderstorm Dragoon. Kai pushed Miwa to five-card damage. The match was quick it lasted only 10 minutes more after Misaki had arrived home. Both Kai and Miwa had Grade 3 Vanguards. Miwa rode to Armor Break Dragon while Kai rode as Vermilion "the Blood". Miwa has his Damage zone filled with six cards after Kai unleashed a Limit Break and scored 2 critical triggers along the way. Jessica felt sorry for Miwa as Kai creamed him as usual.

**Result: M: damage is 6 cards is 0; K: damage is 4 cards is 2**

**Can I ask you out**

Miwa was crying like a baby as he lost to Kai. Jessica tried to stop Miwa from crying. Misaki comes back to the shop as she takes over for Uncle Shin. Shin was preparing dinner for Misaki. Kai finally had the chance to ask Misaki out on a date. Miwa tried his luck on Jessica once more even if she rejected him for the 176 times and counting. Well the new pair up went great. Ren shows up again to see the new pairs. Ren secretly liked Jessica but Kai was in the way back then so he waited for the right time. It was late. Jessica remembered that she was staying at the Foo fighter's headquarters now.

"I lost to Kai. This is a new record for a losing strake," said Miwa as he cries on the floor. Jessica tried to comfort Miwa.

"Miwa come on its ok, Smile please Miwa. I will treat you to some sweets," said Jessica as she knew Miwa had a sweet tooth. Kai found out that Miwa and Jessica look good together. He wished them the best.

"Really even… ice cream or cake?" said Miwa as he wipes his face. Jessica nodded. Misaki enters the shop. Kai went to Misaki as he leaves Miwa and Jessica.

"Tokura-chan I uh…" said Kai as he blushed in front of Misaki. Kai was nervous this was his first time to ask a girl out other than Jessica. Misaki looks at Kai. She finds it adorable to see Kai like that.

"Call me Misaki and can you repeat that," said Misaki as she checked the store's sales record. Kai felt more nervous to repeat it.

"Misaki can I ask you out on a date, I like you" said Kai as he talked to Misaki. Misaki never thought that Kai liked her. Misaki thought of Jessica.

"Sure but what about Jessica?" said Misaki as she looked at Miwa and Jessica laughing like kids. Kai told Misaki that they broke up. It was the reason why Jessica yelled to Misaki and transferred to Fukuhara High School.

"I see so that was the reason. She hated me for you left her. Did you break up at the roof top at Hitsue High?" said Misaki. Kai wondered how Misaki knew it.

"If you ask Miwa told me the story as he filled in for Jessica," said Misaki as she closed the book and looked Kai straight in the face.

"Personally in my PVO, that would be the worst place and time to break up," said Misaki to Kai. Kai gulped as her heard Misaki. Meanwhile, Miwa felt that it was the right time to ask Jessica out.

"Jessica, can I ask you out? I still love you," said Miwa as he placed his hand on Jessica's check. Jessica smiled. Miwa knew that it was a yes. Ren enters the shop. He was bored.

"May be a few card fights and a chat with my friends will cheer me up," said Ren as he entered the shop. Everyone in the room looked at Ren. Ren sweat dropped as he sees them.

"Kai, Fai-chan, Miwa and Mi-sa-q Good evening" said Ren as he sees the set of Love birds in front of him. Ren could not help but laugh.

"Troll-gamori" said Misaki, as she felt uncomfortable. Kai grinds his teeth together as Ren teased her. Miwa and Jessica blushed as Ren looks at them.

"Ren what are you doing here at this time?" said Kai as he was still angry with Ren helping Jessica for a simple sorry.

"Meany, I just wanted to play with you and the other. Aichi is not here too bad," said Ren as he looks around. Ren noticed Miwa with Jessica. He walks to Jessica.

"Ren, wait we are not done talking," said Kai but Misaki told him to stop. Kai obeyed Misaki. Kai thought that Ren liked her as he recalled there match back when Jessica was still at Hitsue High. Ren smiled at Jessica.

"Fai-chan I thought that I had a chance with you but Miwa wins this round. I have not yet began to fight for your love," said Ren as he whispered to Jessica's ear.

"You where not lying Ren" said Jessica as her jaw was slightly open. Ren was amused with her. Ren turned to Miwa.

"Miwa was it. Let us fight for her. Which one of us will win this," said Ren as he leaves the shop.

Jessica was shocked to hear Ren's words. Her face turned to beat red as Ren withdrew his face from Jessica. Miwa never knew that Ren liked Jessica. Miwa was furious but he tired not to avoid a scene. Ren left Card Capital, as he was happy about telling Jessica about his little crush. Kai and Misaki watch Ren leave the shop. Miwa and Kai went home together after Ren was gone. Jessica realized that the time was already 9pm. She should have followed Ren back to Foo headquarters. Misaki offered Jessica to sleep over.

**TO chapter 4**

Tell me what you think of my story so far.

On the other hand, if any request for a story in CV just PM me.


	4. Chapter 4

**My first Date plans**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My story is about Toshiki Kai and Misaki Tokura. Ok story start and let us picture it. Picture the story with your mind. Feel that you are there yourself.

**Lucky draw with cat ears**

Toshiki Kai was shopping for his dinner. He decided to have fish curry tonight. Kai bought some fish at the fish section of the market. The seller gave Kai some raffle tickets for a near by draw lots game. At first Kai was not interested but he was curious about the prizes though. He went to the tent.

"Welcome Sir" said the woman. Kai gave four tickets to the woman. Kai noticed the grand prize was a trip for two to an amusement park. He wanted to win it for Misaki and he was over budget for this month because of his over spending at Card Capital for booster packs in Vanguard.

"You have four tires Sir," said the woman as she allowed Kai to spin the draw lot wheel.

Kai grabbed the handle and started to spin the wheel. The draw lot wheel stopped as a red ball rolled out. Kai on his first attempt got a red ball that was the second prize. The second prize was a do it yourself Teddy bear. The woman told Kai that he had three chances left to win to spin the box. Kai gave another go. A white ball came out. Kai got a tissue pack. Kai's sweat dropped as he received the tissue pack.

"OK this is my third shot," said Kai as he was a wanted the prize for his plans for a date. He thought of Misaki. He thinks that the amusement park was a good idea for their first date.

Kai nervously got the handle. His hand trembled as he thought of getting another tissue pack and Misaki hating him for a lame cheap date if he fails. Kai turned the wheel. Kai gulped as he waits for the gold ball to roll out. The wheel stopped a blue ball rolled out. Kai got the third prize. The third prize was a cute brown cat ear headband.

"Of all the crappy prizes it had to be brown cat eyes. What will I do with that?" said Kai, as he hated the result. Kai spins the wheel for the last time. He wished for the gold ball. Kai closed his eyes as he heard a ball roll out.

"CONGRUATULATIONS You won! Sir you won the grand prize a trip to the amusement park for two," said the woman as she rang the bell to show that the prize was clamed. Kai opened his eyes as he received the prizes.

Kai ran in to Miwa as he went home. Miwa was happy to see Kai. Miwa helped Kai with his prizes. They arrived at Kai's home. Kai wanted to treat Miwa to some food for helping him. Kai was cooking dinner as Miwa noticed the Do it yourself stuff toy. Miwa and Kai talked about their date plans for this Saturday. Miwa was nervous, as it was his first date with Jessica. Miwa also wanted advice from Kai.

"Kai can I have the Do it yourself stuff toy please," said Miwa as he asked Kai. Kai nodded, as he knew Miwa would give it to Jessica. Miwa sees the cat ears. Miwa wanted to see Kai in cat ears.

"Let me see this," said Miwa as he slipped the brown cat ears on Kai's head. Miwa wanted the take a picture. Kai felt the cat ears on his head. Kai was irritated.

"Whoa, Kai it looks good on you. You look adorable. Come now say Meow," said Miwa as he picture Kai saying Meow. Miwa was laughing. Kai smack Miwa on the head.

"How about you try it Miwa," said Kai as he slipped the cat ears on Miwa. Kai smirked as he sees Miwa in cat ears. Miwa played along with Kai.

"Meow" said Miwa as he sees Kai laughing on the floor. Miwa took off the cat ears.

'Kai if you place this on your head as Misaki is mad at you she will forgive you easily," said Miwa as he knew Misaki liked cats. Kai stopped laughing.

"I will see but when," said Kai, as he liked Miwa's idea. Miwa was quiet as he recalled Misaki angry. Kai gave Miwa a tip about Jessica.

"Here you can have this, Miwa," said Kai as he gave Miwa a headband with yellow cat ears. Miwa looked at the cat ears.

"You have this for what?" said Miwa as he wondered. Kai told Miwa that if Jessica was sad. He placed the cat ears on her heard and started patting her like a cat.

"Kai that is weird even for me," said Miwa as he imagined the scenario. Kai was serious but Miwa did not believe him. Kai told Miwa that he and Misaki would go to the amusement park.

"Here Miwa thanks for your help," said Kai as he hands Miwa a plate of curry. Miwa smiled as he sees the plate in front of him.

"Thank you Kai and by the way will the park be ok for Jessica since I forgot that I asked her out," said Miwa as he takes the first bite on his plate.

Kai looked at Miwa and said, "You forgot darn Miwa. Ugh come on … Miwa, you know how short her temper is" Kai joined Miwa for dinner at the table.

"Yeah, but she loves the park and we can stay until the stars came out," said Miwa as he smiled. Miwa knew that it would be a good date. Kai sighed at Miwa for his incompetence.

Kai and Miwa had dinner at the apartment. Miwa asked if it was ok to sleep over for the night. Kai frowned as he agreed to Miwa. The two boys continued to coach each other on how to deal with Jessica and Misaki.

**Girl talk**

Kai and Miwa got ready for bed, as it was already late. Miwa and Kai had classes tomorrow. It was their final exams. Miwa wished that Jessica did not transfer to Fukuhara. Kai and Miwa tired to review because if they fail the exams they could not go to Card Capital and their Card fight club. Meanwhile over at Jessica was at Misaki's house. The two girls where talking about Miwa and Kai as they where in their pajamas.

"Darn it I can not understand this I hate Statistics," said Miwa as he rubs his head. Kai had no problem in reviewing as he asked Jessica for her notes. Miwa wanted Kai to share the notebook.

"Call her idiot. Jessica is at Card Capital. She will kill me if I lend it to you," said Kai, as he moves away the notebook for his life. Miwa got his phone and called Jessica.

"Good luck Miwa," said Kai as he goes to the bathroom. Miwa waited for Jessica to answer her phone.

In the Tokura residence, Misaki and Jessica are talking. Misaki noticed Jessica's phone ringing but Jessica left to call her mom at home. Misaki had no choice but to answer it. Miwa felt awkward as he heard Misaki on the phone.

"Hello, will you call Jessica back. She is…," said Misaki as she answered the phone. Miwa gulped at Misaki. Misaki got the feeling that it was Miwa.

"Miwa it's just you. What do you want?" said Misaki as she wondered why he called. Jessica comes back to the room. Jessica asked how called her.

"Yes can you hand the phone to Jessica please Misa-chan," said Miwa, as he wanted it done. Miwa wanted to start reviewing. Misaki handed the phone to Jessica.

"Jessica can I also borrow your notes please pretty please with sugar on top Jessica," said Miwa as he started to act childishly. Jessica sighed.

"Alright, Miwa but you owe me a sweet of my choice no buts, Got it," said Jessica as her voice became strict. Miwa was sweating. Like Kai Miwa also was over budget for this month. The two boys spent their allowance on Vanguard booster packs.

"Umm... Fai-chan Sure," said Miwa as he hoped that Jessica would not be harsh on him. Jessica placed the phone down, thus ending the call.

Miwa grabbed the notebook and began reviewing like crazy to pass his exams. Kai came back to the room. Kai sweat dropped as he saw Miwa reviewing. Kai got his textbook and went to History lessons. Meanwhile, over at Misaki and Jessica the girls are laughing as they recalled what happen.

"That figures Miwa was having a hard time in Math since we where kids," said Jessica as she chuckled. Misaki and Jessica continued with their conversation.

"You know Kai and Miwa well," said Misaki as she sees Jessica smiling.

Jessica recalled when they where kids. Meanwhile, Kai and Miwa sneezed as the where doing their homework. The two boys blinked at each other, as they knew that someone was talking about them.

"Jessica ugh... the only girl we know that always talks about us," said Miwa as he wipes his nose. Kai nodded.

"Miwa darn it you got your snot all over me tsk… I have to take another bath," said Kai as he grossed out over Miwa's snot on him.

"Miwa can you clean the table for me Remember we borrowed Jessica's notebook. I want to return it to her clean free of snot," said Kai as he went to the bathroom.

"OK but it was your fault if it is dirty Kai," said Miwa as he cleaned the table. Back to Jessica and Misaki, in Misaki's room talking about Ren.

"Misa Sorry about the time I yelled at you and Good luck to the two of you," said Jessica as she blushed. Misaki hugged Jessica.

"Its ok, I understand too and thank you," said Misaki as she patted Jessica on the head.

"By the way Jessica did Troll-gamori confess to you yesterday?" said Misaki, as she wanted to know. She wanted not to ruin their Friendship with Asaka.

"He did but Ren focuses on Asaka at school and at home," said Jessica, as she was unsure of Ren's actions about his crush on Jessica. Misaki called Asaka at Foo Headquarters. Asaka answered the call.

"Hi Misaki, I heard from Ren that you and Kai are dating. Good luck to you and Jessica," said Asaka as she wished Jessica the best. Misaki passed the phone to Jessica. Asaka noticed that Misaki passed the phone.

"Jessica here it's Asaka," said Misaki as Asaka heard Misaki's voice. Asaka never thought that Jessica was with Misaki. Asaka wished that she called Jessica after the break up with Kai. Asaka felt that she hurt Jessica indirectly.

"A-chan thanks for helping me with Kai and Good luck with Ren," said Jessica as she tried to stop cry. Asaka heard Jessica crying on the other line.

"Jessica, I heard that Miwa asked you out. So tell me what do you think where will he bring you on a date," said Asaka, as she tired to change the topic with Jessica.

"Well my bet is the park but I will wait for Miwa's move," said Jessica as she felt a little better as Asaka and Misaki was by her side.

"Jessica do you want to transfer back to Hitsue High with Kai and Miwa?" said Asaka, as she knew Jessica felt uneasy in Fukuhara. Jessica's eyes widen as she heard Asaka.

"Give me time I will think about it," said Jessica as she looked at the ceiling.

"Jessica… OK I will give you time and Hope Miwa can make you happier than Kai," said Asaka as she asked Jessica to return the phone to Misaki. Jessica returned the phone.

"Misaki after your date with Kai plus Jessica with Miwa, How about just the three of us have a sleep over here at Foo headquarters?" said Asaka as she wanted to talk with them about the details.

Misaki wanted to support Jessica through this difficult time. Misaki knew that Ren likes Jessica as she recalled Ren's face yesterday. Kai also knew about Ren's crush before they broke up. Asaka knew that Jessica wanted it but Ren was the one that offered the transfer to Jessica. Asaka knew that if she interfered with Ren then Ren would be angry. Asaka started to wonder why Ren did it. Asaka started to suspect that Ren likes Jessica. Asaka and Misaki knew that Jessica was the only person that would solve this problem. Jessica was still worried about Miwa and Ren fighting over her. Jessica recalled the time Kai and Miwa fought over her back when she just moved back to town about a year ago. Kai and Miwa had to settle things over a card fight. Jessica wondered if Ren and Miwa would do the same thing.

**TO chapter 5**

Tell me what you think of my story so far.

On the other hand, if any request for a story in CV just PM me.


	5. Chapter 5

**You and me (Kai and Misaki)**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My story is about Toshiki Kai and Misaki Tokura. Ok story start and let us picture it. Picture the story with your mind. Feel that you are there yourself. This chapter is in three parts that would happen in the same time.

**One day left**

It was the one day before Kai and Misaki's first date. Kai and Miwa finished their exams early. Kai and Miwa went to Card Capital that afternoon. Miwa wanted to talk to Jessica somewhere else. Kai wanted to spend some time with Misaki. Misaki was at the counter reading away on a romantic novel that released a few weeks ago. Jessica was in her Fukuhara Uniform.

"Welcome boys, Want a card fight me today," said Jessica as she greeted them.

"Not today Fai-chan," said Kai as he nodded to Miwa. Miwa blushed as he sees Jessica. Kai pushed Miwa towards Jessica.

"Miwa you wanted to talk with her right. Now go," said Kai, as he wanted to stay on the counter. Miwa lost his balance as he fell on the floor.

"Kai you pushed way to hard," said Miwa. Jessica was in front of Miwa.

"Miwa are you ok?' said Jessica as she gets Miwa's hand to help him stand up. Miwa's face was red as he felt Jessica's hand.

"Taishi do you have a fever?" said Jessica as she placed her hand on Miwa's forehead. Miwa got Jessica's arm. Jessica noticed that they where leaving the shop. (Jessica rarely calls Miwa by Taishi)

"Kai, Misaki, we are going to the park. Jessica can we talk in private," said Miwa as he takes Jessica with him.

"Misaki, my book you can return it tomorrow ok Ah! Taishi wait that hurts you know Ah!," said Jessica as Miwa pulled her out of the shop. Kai and Misaki's sweat dropped as they wondered what happen to Miwa.

"Misaki it is finally tomorrow," said Kai as he looks at Misaki. Misaki closed her book. Kai was blushing as Misaki spoke.

"Yeah, I hope we will have a good time together Toshiki," said Misaki as she flips her hair on her left ear.

"She is prettier that I remember," said Kai as he continued to turn crimson. Misaki heard Kai.

"You think I am pretty. Thank you Kai," said Misaki as she gave a soft warm smile. Shin enters the shop with Assist Cat in his arms. Shin gave off an aura of darkness as he sees Kai talking to Misaki. Shin is her guardian but sometimes he goes over board.

"TOSHIKI KAI gets banded from the Shop," said Shin, as he did not like Kai flirting with Misaki. Misaki and Kai watched as the cat jumps on Shin's face giving him two cat scratches on his face. Shin cried as the cat landed on its feet and gave a mowed.

If the cats can talk, He would say this, "Come on Shin-sama. Master is old enough to flirt with boys her age," The cat walks to Misaki and Kai.

"Uncle, Kai is not banded you are for a month," said Misaki as she was the true owner of the shop. Shin walked back to the house to treat his wounds made by the cat. The cat started to purr around Kai's leg.

"Got you Kitty and thanks," said Kai as he smiled at the cat. Misaki noticed that Kai likes cats. Kai placed the cat on Misaki's lap. The cat meowed at Kai as a sign of thank you. Misaki smiled as Kai placed the cat on her lap.

"Kai do you like cats?" asked Misaki as she patted the cat. Kai looked at Misaki. Kai blushed as he answered Misaki.

"I wanted a dog when I was little but when my parents died. I never got a chance to have one," said Kai, as he felt awkward about sharing his feelings.

"I asked my uncle but he said that a pet would be too much trouble for me and them financially," said Kai, as he hated his uncle for that.

"I see sorry Kai," said Misaki, as she looked the other way. Misaki felt that he pushed Kai out of his comfort zone.

"Call me Toshiki. If it's ok with you Misaki," said Kai, as he felt shy. Misaki rarely sees Kai awkward.

"OK Kai sorry I mean Toshiki," said Misaki as she started to blush upon saying Toshiki. The cat went to the wall clock at the shop.

"It's getting late. Toshiki can you help me close the shop," said Misaki as she wondered why time was so fast today.

Kai helped Misaki close Card Capital. It was nice of Kai to help Misaki out. Misaki sees Kai off on his way to the apartment complex. The moon was shining bright on Misaki and Kai. Kai looked at the moon and he thought of tomorrow. Kai was already far from the shop. Misaki was outside the house as Ren approached her from behind.

"Boo MI-sa- Q!" said Ren as he hears Misaki scream. Misaki slaps Ren as she closed her eyes.

"I am sorry, Ren," said Misaki, as she noticed that it was Ren. Ren was on the floor as he rubs his head. Ren stands up.

"Misa –Q where is Fai-chan?" said Ren as he looked around for Jessica. Misaki was annoyed.

"She is with Miwa. The whole afternoon, I do not know where she is now OK," said Misaki, as Ren called her Mis-a-ki or MI-sa-q a few times, as she replied to him. Ren was really board that time.

"Darn, I wanted to ask Jessica out tomorrow but A-chan wants to go out too. OK A-chan it is then," said Ren as he came to a decision.

Misaki lost her cool as Ren said this, "Thanks Misa-Q,"

"TROLL- GAMORI, Troll- gamori, Troll- gamori, Troll- gamori, Troll- gamori, Troll- gamori, Troll- gamori and SUZUGAMORI You Troll," said Misaki as she yelled at Ren leaving until he was gone from her sight.

Shin calls Misaki to come inside the house, as it was late and for her safety. Misaki went to freshen up. She looked at her closet. Misaki was looking for an out fit for tomorrow. Jessica picked out an outfit for Misaki last time she came over. Misaki looked the dress. Misaki decided to wear it and went to bed. Meanwhile, Kai was looking at his closet at home. Kai threw some of his clothes on the floor, bed and anywhere else around the room. Kai was nervous. He sees the clothes he wore during his date with Jessica. Kai was hesitant to wear them. Kai finally made a decision. Kai choice to wear his clothes that he was comfortable with (in season one of CV). Kai texted Misaki before he went to bed. They would meet at the train station near Card Capital.

**Fantasy with a ring**

The next day, Kai was at Card Capital. Kai waited for Misaki, as she was getting ready. Kai was with Aichi and Ren. The three boys where talking about Vanguard. Miwa was at the counter. Jessica and Miwa would take over for Misaki and Shin for the morning. Shin was out shopping for some food for Assistant Cat at a cat store. Jessica was with Misaki. Jessica helped Misaki get ready.

"Misaki- nee Kai is here," said Jessica as she placed some powder on Misaki. Jessica was thrilled as she sees Misaki in a dress.

Misaki was wearing a light green dress up to her knees. Misaki wore cute white heels. Misaki was wearing her key necklace. Jessica tied Misaki's hair back. Misaki was nervous as she thought of Kai.

"Jessica, are we done with the make up?" said Misaki as she opened her mouth a little. Jessica placed some lip-gloss on Misaki's lips.

"Done, you look beautiful Misa-nee-chan. Kai would be even more speechless," said Jessica, as she was confident.

Misaki blushed and said "Really Jessica?" Misaki went out of her room and Jessica followed her. Jessica gave Misaki's white shoal before they leave the room. Jessica and Misaki see Miwa and Kai in the house.

"Sorry Nee-chan, Kai forced me," said Miwa as he apologized. Jessica knew Kai was impatient but she did not mind.

"Jessica we got to leave the love birds alone now," said Miwa as he grabs Jessica by her collar.

"Taishi wait my book eh…? Come on let go will you," said Jessica as Miwa pulled her out of the house. Kai laughs at Miwa and Jessica.

"Those two are funny. Misaki are you ready?" said Kai as he looks at her from head to foot. Kai was blushing to crimson as he sees Misaki beautiful.

"Yes Toshiki" said Misaki as she noticed Kai was looking at her. Kai gets Misaki's hand. Misaki became self-conscious after what Kai did.

"Let us go to the train station now, Misaki," said Kai as they left Card Capital. Aichi and Ren peeped at the sliding door opened a bit to see how Misaki looks like in a dress. Jessica was at Ren's back. She smacked Ren on the head.

"Awe… Fai-chan you turned in to a Meany like Kai," said Ren. Ren sees Jessica giving a silent depressed look. He read from her face saying "Tsk stop saying his name you Troll-gamori". Ren sweat dropped as he read Jessica's face.

"Ren-sempai Aichi you two should know better," said Jessica as she crossed her arms over. Miwa got Jessica to calm down.

"Sorry Jessica. I was curious and…," said Aichi as he heard his phone ring. He knew that it was Kourin.

"Aichi wait Ugh…. Kourin again I guess," said Jessica as she sees Aichi run out of the shop.

"At least you are with you lover, Aichi" said Jessica to herself as she sees Miwa and Ren fighting each other in a cardfight.

"Not a pair of air heads UGH…," said Jessica as she wished to be on her date. Ren looked at Jessica then to Miwa.

"Miwa-kun, you asked Jessica out today right?" said Ren, as he wanted Jessica to smile. Miwa looked at Jessica.

"Yeah but we still have work," said Miwa as he knew that Jessica wanted to go out. Ren decided to ask Jessica out after the next week.

Aichi answered the phone. The caller was Kourin. Kourin told Aichi that she wants to spend some time with him. Aichi blushed and told Kourin to wait for her at Psy shop. Aichi left Ren and Miwa alone with Jessica at Card Capital. Meanwhile over at Kai and Misaki, the two got on the train going to the Amusement park. During the trip Kai and Misaki where standing by each other. They talked.

"Toshiki what have you planed for the day?" said Misaki as she smiled. Kai was blushing as he heard Misaki.

"Well Misaki I…," said Kai as he was in front of Misaki. The two are too close together in the train standing by each other. (Crank)The train stops Misaki was about to fall but Kai catched her.

"Misaki are you Ok?" said Kai as he placed Misaki in front of him. Misaki looked at Kai blushing.

"How knew that a simple box of Chocolates would lead us on a date" said Misaki as she said it in her mind.

"I am fine Toshiki-kun," said Misaki as Kai smiled intently at her. Kai used to smile at Jessica but his smile around Misaki was different. Kai was really in love with her.

"Last Stop Fantasy Land" said the conductor of the train. Kai knew that they reached the Amusement Park. Misaki heard Fantasy land. She recalled the time when her parents brought her to the Fantasy Land when she was six years old.

"Misaki this is our stop. Come on," said Kai as he held Misaki's hand. Misaki followed Kai. They reached the entrance. Kai gave the tickets.

"Welcome, enjoy your stay in Fantasy Land," said an employee in the park.

Kai and Misaki enter the Park. Kai asked Misaki if she wanted to get on a few rides. The first ride was the spinning cups. Misaki and Kai smiled happily, as the cup spins them around. Kai sees Misaki smile so carefree. He knew that the time and effort was worth its weight in gold. Second ride was the roller coaster. Kai enjoyed Misaki scream a bit, as they fell for the highest point of the coaster. Last ride of the date it was nighttime, Kai blindfolded Misaki as he lead here to fairest wheel. Kai and Misaki entered the ride. Kai placed a ring on her index finger.

"Misaki you can take it off now," said Kai in a sweet voice. Misaki took off the blindfold. She sees a silver ring on her finger. Kai was smiling.

"Misaki I know that this is just the start but I want you to be my girlfriend," said Kai as he hugs Misaki as the ride reached the top. Misaki was speechless as she heard Kai. The ride was about to end. Kai waited for Misaki's answer.

"Toshiki I will be your girl," said Misaki as the ride reached the end. Kai and Misaki walked out of the ride holding each other's hands. Misaki asked Kai if they cold stay under a tree. Kai nodded.

A boy and a girl are under a tree looking at each other with love in their eyes. The overwhelming of love fills their hearts as the moon shines bright that night. The boy placed his and on the girl's check. The girl placed her hand on top if his hand. The two move closer and closer until they kiss. A few minutes of silences occurred as the wind blows around them. Kai and Misaki had a great time. Kai takes Misaki home as the night ended thus ending the day that felt like a dream. A dream that they wished that would never end.

**To part 2 Mina-san. **

**After the shooting:**

**Kai: **C. D. Why did you do that? I like your OC Jessica remember

**Me: **Kai-kun,Why? I thought that you like Misaki. I caught you looking at her at the anime (Smirk with a Hehe…)

**Ren:** I liked calling Misaki names Thanks C.D.-chan (Smiling)

**Misaki:** have you watched the anime I like Miwa.

**Miwa: **Misaki relax I am your husband in one of C.d.'s stories. I always wanted to be paired with Jessica. (Miwa placed his hand on Jessica's shoulder)

**Kai: **Let GO** OF HER **Miwa! let go of my girlfriend. Blast it, C.D. She likes Miwa and your OC is cute (Kai pulls Jessica to his side)

**Misaki:** I married Miwa. (Blushing)

**Me: **Yes, I am a certified Toshiki Kai Fan and the Title is Lilac and Yellow

**Jessica: ** Anyways tell us what you think. BYE


	6. Chapter 6

**You and me (Taishi and Fai)**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My story is about Toshiki Kai and Misaki Tokura. Ok story start and let us picture it. Picture the story with your mind. Feel that you are there yourself. This chapter is in four parts that would happen in the same time. (Miwa's Character song Welcome! plays in the background in the part of Miwa and Jessica scene [Sorry Copyright OF CV. I do not own the song] Imagine Kai, Ren and Tetsu playing accompaniment while Miwa holds the microphone cool boy style. All of them are wearing their clothes in season one except for Ren he is in his season two clothes)

**Strawberry Me**

We last left Jessica with Miwa leaving Card Capital. Miwa was not his usual self that Jessica knows. Miwa was a bit more aggressive as his opponent was Ren. Miwa brought Jessica to a restaurant named Fantasia. Fantasia was a shop that specialized in sweets from cakes, cookies, crapes, etc. The restaurant was also a coffee house. Miwa is a costumer here. Jessica was new to the shop. Well, Fantasia was a butler/maid café. This is what happened on the same day as Kai and Misaki at Card Capital before the Date.

"Welcome master and milady. Would you like a table for two?" said the woman. Miwa nodded.

"Taishi this place is nice," said Jessica, as she and Miwa where lead to a vacant table. Miwa pulled the chair for Jessica. Jessica wondered why Miwa was acting weird. Misaki's voice popped in her head giving the answer.

"Miwa rarely shows his serious side to people. When he starts, he will really mean it," said Misaki as Jessica recalled her advice on Miwa yesterday. Jessica head Miwa speaking.

"Jessica Fai, what is your answer?" said Miwa as he spoke seriously. Jessica was scared. Miwa noticed that he just pushed Jessica out of her comfort zone.

"Sorry Fai-chan, I did not mean to scare you," said Miwa as he smiled and wiped his hand on Jessica's check. Jessica nodded as she blushed.

"I will order for us Ok Fai-chan," said Miwa as he calls a waiter to get their order. Miwa ordered two strawberry short cakes slices and two black coffees. Jessica started to feel awkward as she sees Miwa in front of her.

"THh… Thank you... Miwa," said Jessica, as she turned shy. Miwa saw her adorable side. Miwa tried to loosen up a bit.

"Jessica can I ask you a question?" said Miwa, as he grew nervous. Jessica was looking at her phone.

"Sorry Miwa. Kisuke asked why I am not at Foo headquarters," said Jessica, as she did not mean to be rude to Miwa.

"It is fine Jessica," said Miwa as he loosens up his tie. Jessica replied telling Kisuke saying that she is with Miwa. She would return home soon.

"Jessica can you be my girl friend?" said Miwa, as he wanted to get her before Ren does.

"Taishi give me time. I want to get to know you more and Ren," said Jessica as she and Miwa got their order.

"Jessica all right I will wait for your decision and say A,'' said Miwa as he got the strawberry on his cake with a fork. Jessica did what Miwa wanted.

"Um… delicious, "said Jessica as Miwa placed the berry on her mouth. Miwa enjoyed the moment that Jessica looked happy. Miwa felt that he was in heaven for a few minutes.

"My turn Miwa open wide," said Jessica as she gave Miwa a piece of her cake. Miwa opened his mouth as he blushed. Jessica was happy. She forgot about Kai.

"I did it. I made her forget," said Miwa as he said it to himself. He and Jessica finished their cake and paid the bill. Miwa say that the time was still early.

"Jessica can we go to the park?" said Miwa as he smiled. Jessica liked the idea. The two went to the park and sat under a peach blossom tree. Jessica leaned on Miwa's shoulder.

"Jessica please control yourself will you," said Miwa but it was already automatic for Jessica to do that. Miwa just blushed as Jessica as started to snore.

"She is tried. I cannot blame her. Fukuhara High is tough school to maintain a good grade," said Miwa as he let Jessica sleep. Miwa also felt sleepy.

"Maybe a little snooze will help," said Miwa as he leaned on the tree. Miwa placed his arm around Jessica. He moved her closed to prevent her from getting cold.

She opened her phone it was Kisuke. He was mad. Jessica's sweat dropped as she read the message in her phone. Kisuke was like Aichi when mad. Kisuke typed a lot of word in the message. Miwa wakes up to see Jessica panicking. Miwa just smiled and offered to walk her home. Jessica agreed to let Miwa accompany her to Foo Headquarters. Ren and Asaka where waiting for Jessica to come home as they where outside the building. Asaka was thrilled to see Miwa and Jessica together. Ren was jealous but he hid it from Asaka.

"Night Fai-fai" said Miwa as he kissed Jessica's forehead. Jessica hugs Miwa. She thanked him for everything. Miwa placed his hands on Jessica's shoulders but Ren gave a coughs to break the little romance.

"Sorry Everyone, My bad" said Jessica as she got card Id and gave it to Asaka. Miwa smiled. Asaka swipes the card on the reader. Ren and Asaka went to the entrance and talked about their dinner.

"A-chan, what are we having for dinner tonight?" said Ren as he kissed Asaka on her check. Asaka blushed.

"Ren-sama well it is burger….." said Asaka as she starts to choke on her words. Ren continued Asaka's sentence.

"Burger Steak?" said Ren as he looked at Asaka. Asaka nodded cutely. Ren wondered what he did to make Asaka like that but Ren liked it.

"Asaka we will leave at 9am OK wear some thing cute for me," said Ren as he went to his room. Asaka regained he focus.

"Yes, Ren-sama," said Asaka as she went to the Kitchen. Asaka was a better cook than Jessica was.

"Night Everyone Sorry for the wait," said Jessica as Ren and Asaka entered the headquarters. Asaka turns around. Ren nodded as they accept Jessica's apology.

"Fai-chan we will leave you with Miwa for a minute, Do not worry the door is open, "said Asaka as winked at Jessica. Miwa liked it.

"Jessica, want to see the stars for a minute with me," said Miwa as he told Jessica not to listen to their comments.

"Sure thing Taishi," said Jessica as the two start to talk about constellations and horoscopes. The two laughed together until Miwa wanted to go home now.

"Bye My Innocent Angel," said Miwa as he brushed his hand on Jessica's hair. Jessica smiled.

"Take care Taishi and text me the details, Please" said Jessica as she smiled at Miwa.

'Sure Fai-fai," said Miwa as he went off home.

Miwa arrived home. He took a bath and called Kai. The two talked about the day but mostly about homework. Kai was happy to hear Miwa on the phone it calmed him down. Kai asked Miwa if Jessica was fine. Miwa told Kai that she was OK. Miwa was happy to spend his time with Jessica but the thought of Ren with her bugs Miwa. He decided to ask Kai about Ren.

"Kai what is Ren like when he wants something so bad?" said Miwa, as he eats some cake. Kai hesitated to answer Miwa but since it was for Jessica's safety. Kai told Miwa.

"Ren would stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. Miwa win her before Ren does," said Kai as he hoped Miwa would win but it was Miwa. Kai was unsure.

"Why Kai?" said Miwa innocently. Kai sighed at Miwa.

"I fear is that Ren may trigger her Psyqualia to focus on hate and revenge in taking me out of the pro series in the future," said Kai, as Miwa's eyes wide in shock.

"On the other hand Ren may be a good pair with her. I do not know," said Kai as he sees the trouble he caused.

"Wait! Kai, you mean that you are OK with Ren winning her," said Miwa as he felt that Kai was being neutral about thing. Kai placed the phone down. Miwa realized that he was in for a tough battle.

"Wait! Kai why did you hang up?" said Miwa in his mind. Miwa felt weaker as he thought of Ren. He went to his room.

"I need to do something to win Fai-fai but what?" asked Miwa in his head as he lay in bed. He turned to the right of his bed.

"Tomorrow me and Fai will be at Card Capital," said Miwa as he looked at his hand.

"Darn it all. Why of all people, it had to be Ren Suzugamori of Asteroid," said Miwa as he sat on his bed (Indian sit).

"I can win this I know Jessica better that Kai and Ren," said Miwa as he gave himself a confidence booster. Miwa went to sleep.

Miwa decided to take Jessica on a picnic in the park. Miwa planned to wake up early and go to Card Capital. He will ask Misaki a favor. Meanwhile, Jessica was in her room in Foo headquarters. Even though Jessica uses the Shadow Paladins like Ren in school. She decided to make her room a thrown room since she decided to use Angel Savoir. Her room was design like that of OTT but it was mystical like Link Joker. Jessica sat in her chair when she edits her deck. Jessica felt alone as she edited her deck. Jessica was used to Kai being by her side giving her advice in making stronger decks especial if it was Kagero. The deck was the same deck that Kai gave her. It hurt her heart as she sees the cards. Jessica went to freshen up and went to bed. Miwa texted her as promised. The two would meet in the park after work.

**I Wish**

The next day, Kai and Misaki went on their date. Miwa was in his clothes in season 1. Ren was in his clothes in season 2. It was around 7am, in Card Capital. Shin asked by Misaki to let Miwa take the Kitchen for a few hours. Miwa was preparing the food for their date with Jessica. Ren and Jessica manage the shop. Jessica welcomed the costumers. Ren played a few card fights with the costumers. Ren was having a card fight with a boy.

"Alright now here I go. With Phantom Blaster Overlord finish this," said Ren as he landed his last damage to win but the kid guards.

"Guard with Midnight Bunny and Tahr," said the kid as Ren went to Twin Drive.

"Ok kid Sorry about this, First check got a critical trigger all to Phantom Blaster Overlord," said Ren as the second card was Black Sage, Charon. The kid ended up losing the match.

"Thank you Oni-chan I want to play with you again," said the kid. Ren smiled and waved good-bye to the kid. The kid with his friends leaves the shop.

"Your good with children Ren unlike Kai," said Jessica as she was having a good time with Ren. Ren placed his hand on Jessica's chin.

"Did you know that you're stealing My Heart as we speak," said Ren as Jessica blushed. Ren kissed Jessica on her chick. Miwa sensed Ren making a move on Jessica as he cooks at the hot stove.

"Ren you are bastard! I will not forgive you if you kiss her," said Miwa, as he was angry. (Unfortunately Miwa guessed right) Shin asked Miwa to relax and calm down.

"Miwa-kun I will not loss to you. I will win her and make her My Dark Angel," said Ren in his mind as he looked at Jessica blushing away.

"Ren I never knew that you could do this …," said Jessica as Ren placed his two fingers on Jessica's lips. Ren smiled at Jessica.

"Shush… Now I wish I had you before Kai got his hand on you, My Dark Angel," said Ren as he poured his feelings out. Jessica could only look at Ren as he went for her lips. Ren and Jessica are the only ones inside the shop during that time. Ren kissed Jessica on her lips.

"REN stole a kiss from me Like KAI. These two are getting annoying," said Jessica in her mind as she felt Ren's kiss. Ren hugs Jessica thus deepening the kiss. Jessica's face turned bright Ren as withdrew his lips. Ren laughs a bit as he sees her face.

"What will you do now Miwa-kun," said Ren as he removes his apron. Ren left the shop. He goes to Foo Headquarters. Jessica was spacing out as she recalled what did Ren before he left. Costumers are few during the noontime and the day happened to be Saturday.

After work, Miwa set the place of their date. His choice was to set it under the same tree that they slept yesterday. Miwa had to go out of Card Capital and ask Kisuke to watch the place for him. Miwa promised to get Kisuke some Gold Paladin cards in exchange. Kisuke waited for Miwa patiently. Miwa also asked Shin if he could distract Jessica for a while. Shin agrees. Shin went to the shop. Jessica was cleaning as she does everyday at work. Shin calls Jessica for a favor.

"Jessica can you help me by getting the new card shipment coming today," said Shin as he hopped that Miwa finished preparations. Jessica agreed to do it. She went to the address mentioned by Shin. Miwa entered the shop and noticed Jessica was not there. Shin told Miwa to get to Jessica. Miwa went to the address. He knew the place it took him only ten minutes to get there. Miwa sees Jessica.

"Fai-fai tell me help you with that OK," said Miwa as they carried two boxes together.

"Thanks Taishi you're a gentleman unlike someone i know," said Jessica. Miwa knew that it was Kai. He laughed a bit.

They arrived at Card Capital. They looked for Shin but he was not around. Miwa and Jessica decided to leave the boxes in the storage closet and write on a paper that they are timing out now. Miwa and Jessica removed their apron and left it on the counter. Miwa tied his handkerchief on Jessica's eyes. Miwa held Jessica's hand. Miwa leads Jessica to the park. Miwa was walking beside Jessica as he held her hand. Miwa was happy. Kisuke sees them. He slowly left as he hears them coming. Miwa told Jessica to sit for a minute. Miwa went to Kisuke he gave the cards as promised. Miwa went back to Jessica.

"Fai-fai you can take it of now ~meow" said Miwa as he placed cat ears on Jessica. Jessica takes off the blindfold. She sees Miwa in cat ears. Jessica felt a pair on her head. She was embarrassed. Miwa smiled at Jessica.

"You look adorable in cat ears ~meow. Fai-fai please say meow at the end of your sentence Ok ~meow," said Miwa as he smiled intently at her. Miwa used to smile at Misaki but his smile around Jessica was different. Miwa was really in love with her. Miwa wished that Ren did not feel the same way.

"Taishi ~meow Thank you for taking me out today ~meow," said Jessica as hugs Miwa. Miwa blushed as he felt Jessica hugging him.

Like the time in the café, Miwa and Jessica had a good time. They laughed to their hearts content as they heard each other add ~meow to their sentence. Miwa and Jessica are in fact childish but to each other, they complimented well. Miwa did not hesitate any more. He kissed Jessica. Miwa was determined to get her. His kiss was sweet and warm. Jessica closed her eyes as she felt Miwa's lips while Miwa wraps his arms around Jessica. Their kiss made each other's heart warm. Miwa managed to fill Jessica's heart with his love. Jessica now knew that Miwa would never hurt her or make her feel lonely unlike Kai. The sun sets as Miwa and Jessica looked at each other.

**To part 3 Mina-san. **

**After the shooting:**

**Kai: **Director (C.D.)! Why did you do that? I like your OC Jessica remember and Miwa you dirty rat stop looking at her.

**Me: **Kai-kun Jealous again? I thought that you did not mind if Jessica was with Miwa you told me (Kai gets a 45 caliber gun out. He looks at me like a murderer while I ran behind Ren) I never said that.

**Ren:** Now, Kai stop it C.D. will end up scared of you. Asaka what do you think? Thanks C.D.-chan (Smiling)

**Asaka:** Have you watched the anime I like Ren-sama and NO GIRL GETS NEAR REN-SAMA (Asaka said it screaming to my ears)

**Me: **Narumi you will have more screen time with Ren as the story continues. (Asaka blushed as she heard C.D.)

**Miwa:** Kai please do not kill the author or else the stories will not end. (Miwa placed his hand on Kai's shoulder)

**Me: **Thank you Miwa-kun and Ren-kun you saved me. All right, let us go to the next scenes. Hurry up people! (Director Mode)

**Jessica: **Kai forgive her will you. (Jessica gives Kai the puppy dog eyes. Kai was weak to Jessica 's expression)

**Kai: **FINE Jessica (Kai throws the knife but unfortunately it nearly hit Miwa. Kai pulls Jessica to his side)

**Miwa:** Kai do not kill me I just thought that it was bad. (Miwa did a weird pose as he avoid the knife) EH?

**Me: **Suzugamori, Narumi, Shinjo, Lee memorize your lines. We will start shooting tomorrow morning around 5 am. No late comers UNDERSTAND Everyone.

**Everyone: **Yes~ C.D.-chan.

**Jessica: ** Anyways tell us what you think. BYE (Kai snuggles Jessica a bit)


	7. Chapter 7

**You and me (Suzugamori and Narumi)**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My story is about Toshiki Kai and Misaki Tokura. Ok story start and let us picture it. Picture the story with your mind. Feel that you are there yourself. This chapter is in four parts that would happen in the same time. (Ren's Character song Prelude of the Apocalypse plays in the background in the part of Asteroid Headquarters scene [Sorry Copyright OF CV. I do not own the song] Imagine Kai, Miwa and Tetsu playing accompaniment while Ren holds the microphone bad boy style while sing. All of them are wearing their clothes in season two) Sorry Kai-kun Sorry about calling you trash (Ren-sama requested this) and Sorry Mina the next title sounds like a prism jump.

**Love you, like you**

During the night before Kai and Misaki had their date, Ren and Asaka talked. They where done with dinner. Ren likes it when he eats Asaka's home cooking. Team Asteroid members have a room to do their personal things like dress up or some sleep. Tetsu was in his room. Tetsu's room made to match his deck, which is The Dark Irregulars. Asaka uses the Pale Moon. Naturally, her room was like a circus tent. Ren is inside his room. Ren's room symbolized the Darkness of the Shadow Paladins. Asaka and Ren are talking about Jessica and Kai in his room.

"A-chan what did you want to talk about?" said Ren as he sat in his dark thrown. Asaka was sitting on one of the armrest in Ren's thrown.

"Ren-sama I want Jessica to return to Hitsue High," said Asaka as Ren listened to her. Ren was not happy with Asaka's idea.

"Kai Toshiki you are trash. No better yet you are the Overlord of the Asshole Kingdom in your trash world of crap," said Ren as he recalled Kai's reaction about leaving Jessica. Asaka imagined Kai as king of the city dump. Asaka chuckled a bit.

"Asaka listen if I let her go back. She would end up killing Kai," said Ren as he wished that it could happen but Kai is his friend too. Asaka was shocked to hear the truth from Ren.

"The fallen angel, Jessica does not use her OTTs, Kagero and Royal Paladins anymore because of Kai," said Ren, as he felt sad. Asaka continued to listen to Ren as he explains further.

"She wanted to burn them but I managed to stop her. They contained too much of Kai. I hate this I hate him now that Trash Can she said," said Ren as he told Asaka that he was finding a way to Break Misaki and Kai up.

"Why? Ren, Misaki and Kai are happy," said Asaka, as Ren as he knew that Kai wound fight to the death rather than be with Jessica again. Ren threw that plan down the drain. Ren felt a little depressed as he thought of Jessica.

"Kai, I will make you suffer the same way you did to Jessica," said Ren in his mind. Asaka looks at Ren. She knew that Ren hates to see his friends unhappy but Asaka wanted to confirm something so she asked.

"Ren do you like Jessica?" said Asaka as Ren looked at Asaka in shock. Ren prayed that he wished that it was not true but feelings cannot lie.

"I do as a best friend but Asaka I like you more than that," said Ren as he went to Asaka. Asaka hugs Ren.

"Ren-sama, how can you love two girls at the same time?" asked Asaka to herself as she looks at Ren. Asaka had an idea.

"Ren-sama, How about Miwa and …," said Asaka. Ren tied to smiled despite being hurt as Asaka suggested Miwa for Jessica.

"Miwa and Misaki?" said Ren as he pretended to get the wrong idea. Asaka sighed at Ren.

"Ren-sama, I mean Miwa and Jessica. If we can make them together then she can transfer back," said Asaka, as she liked her idea. Ren on the other hand thought that Miwa could do it but it was "Miwa the Baka".

"If Miwa fails to make Jessica happy what will we do Asaka," said Ren, as he knew that Kai would never go back to Jessica. Asaka was thinking.

"Ren-sama, I know that Miwa likes Jessica as much as Jessica loves Kai," said Asaka, as she wanted Ren to stay away from Jessica. Ren doubted Asaka but he never wanted to talk back to Asaka rudely.

"If Jessica wants a fight then let the games begin. No one gets Ren from me," said Asaka in her mind as she walks to the door.

"Very well Ren-sama I will help you if you need me," said Asaka, as she left Ren. Ren on the other hand was thinking.

"I want Jessica but Asaka loves me. Dear me what to do now," said Ren as he though of his feelings and slouched on his chair.

Asaka left Ren. Asaka looks at Jessica and Miwa as they laughed. Asaka was at the second floor. Tetsu sees Asaka looking out the window. Tetsu knew that Asaka was hurting as Ren started to like Jessica. Tetsu went to Asaka.

"Asaka, want to talk?" said Tetsu as he wanted to help her. Tetsu and Asaka went to her room.

"Tetsu-Oni Ren likes Jessica. What should I do?" said Asaka as she cried on her trapeze. Tetsu was sitting on a chair. He wanted to hear all four sides first before giving a word of advice.

"Asaka tell me did Jessica give a move on Ren?" said Tetsu, as he wanted Asaka to see things clearly.

"NO she did not. Ren is," said Asaka, as she went upside down. Asaka did a few tricks on the trapeze as she though clearly. Tetsu went out to get Asaka's favorite comfort food. Tetsu sees Ren out of his room and looking at the Jessica and Miwa. Tetsu walks to Ren.

"Ren when did you start to like Jessica?" said Tetsu as he patted Ren on the shoulder. Ren smiled at Tetsu.

"Jessica is nice but Asaka I love her. Tetsu is it possible to love two girls at the same time?" said Ren as both of them saw Miwa leaving.

"No Ren, Asaka is the answer. Jessica likes Miwa I see that clearly. Just give up Ren," said Tetsu as he went to the Kitchen. Ren looks at Tetsu as he leaves him.

"What do you mean? Tetsu, I only tease Jessica for fun besides Asaka takes my breath away," said Ren in his mind. Ren sighed, as he grew more confused. Tetsu retuned to Asaka.

"Asaka here your favorite snack," said Tetsu as he handed Asaka a red bean bun flied with cream and green tea. Asaka smiled as she eats the bun. Tetsu was used to Asaka smiling at Jessica as they treated each other like friends and sisters.

"Asaka can we continue?" said Tetsu as Asaka finished her snack. Asaka nodded.

"Ok Tetsu-Oni. I want Jessica to end up with Miwa. Kai did this Jessica cracked. Just saying Kai's name makes her sad," said Asaka as Tetsu nodded. Tetsu wanted to speak with Kai. He wanted to know why Kai suddenly lost interest in Jessica.

"Asaka Ren loves you he just needs a little push to say it. Jessica just needs to talk more about her feelings about Kai leaving her. That is all I can say for now," said Tetsu as he went out of the room. Asaka thanked Tetsu for the advice. She wanted to talk to Jessica.

"Later Jessica and I will talk about this. I am sure that Ren would forget about Jessica," said Asaka to herself as she went to get ready for bed.

"Kai you got a lot of explaining to do with me, Miwa and Ren," said Tetsu as he went to Jessica's room. Tetsu was in front of Jessica's room.

"Lee can I come in?" asked Tetsu. Jessica lets Tetsu in her room. Tetsu sees Jessica in her pajamas. Tetsu noticed a stuff toy.

"That thing you're holding it looks like Kai but I though you hate and cruse him to hell," said Tetsu as he wondered what is going on. Jessica nodded as she explained it to Tetsu.

"I cannot forget about him as much as I try to do so. I cannot forget Kai I still love him so much...," said Jessica as she cried it out. Tetsu was starting to get angry with Kai. Tetsu filched his fists and bit his lower lip as he sees Jessica cry. Asaka entered the room. (Jessica was like this every time she works at Card Capital after their break up. That is the reason why Ren tried his best to make Jessica forget Kai by making her uncomfortable)

"Kai you are lower than trash. A man would never make a girl cry like this," said Tetsu as he wondered if Ren was feeling the same way.

"A-chan," said Jessica, as she hugs Asaka. Tetsu felt sorry for Jessica. Asaka patted Jessica on her head.

"Fai-chan, Does it hurt just talk to me, I am here for you," said Asaka as she asked Tetsu to leave them for a moment. Tetsu agreed to let the girls talk.

Asaka and Jessica had a sincere talk about each other. Jessica was crying non-stop as she though of Kai. Asaka wished that Miwa could erase Jessica sadness. Asaka knew that Ren wanted Jessica to forget about Kai. Ren was in his room. He was thinking of Asaka and Jessica. He wondered how mattered the most to him. Ren remembered Tetsu's advice. Ren was crying, as he wanted to be with Asaka and Jessica. He knew that there could only be one girl. The next day was his date with Asaka. Ren wanted Asaka to be happy.

**Dolphin Venus**

Ren was at Card Capital. He wanted to spend some time with Jessica and see if she was OK. After leaving Jessica confused, Ren recalled Tetsu's words. Yesterday night before Ren went to bed Tetsu told Ren what happened in Jessica's room. Ren was furious with Kai as he heard Tetsu explained. Asaka is with Jessica. Ren was happy and sad at the same time. The ambivalent feeling grew more and more as he sees Jessica and Asaka together. Ren wanted to see which girl was better at his side. Ren arrived at Foo headquarters, that day and Asaka decided to wear her clothes in season 1 the same clothes that Ren first met Asaka. Ren was waiting for Asaka. Ren was on front of the main door.

"What is taking Asaka so long?" said Ren as he was staring to get board. Asaka walks slowly to Ren and covered his eyes. Asaka smiled.

"Guess who" said Asaka as she teased Ren a bit. Ren smiled and played a long with Asaka.

"Hint, give a hint please," said Ren as he acted childishly. Asaka laughed. Ren knew that it was Asaka.

"Asaka, my favorite girl," said Ren as his heart started to beat fast. Asaka blushed as Ren gave the correct answer. Ren went in front of Asaka and kissed her lightly. Ren smiled.

"There is no way I can forget a bout Asaka I Love her. Asaka and Tetsu are right Jessica should be with Miwa but Wait ugh I have to weight things more carefully," said Ren as he looks at Asaka.

"Ren-sama, where are we going today?" said Asaka as she smiled at Ren. Ren wrapped one if his arm around Asaka.

"We are going to the Dolphin Show in an Aquarium Park here," said Ren as he snuggled Asaka a bit.

"A dolphin show, Ren-sama I always wanted to go to one Thank you," said Asaka noticed Misaki and Kai together as they boarded the train.

Ren and Asaka happen to run into them as the Aquarium Park was the second to the last stop before the Amusement Park. Ren was staring to grind his teeth in anger as he sees the walking trash can in front of him (the trash caned Asshole is Kai by the way).

"Ren and Asaka together?" said Misaki as she looked at them. Kai was pissed off more than usual. Asaka and Ren went in the train. They tired to ignore the other couples on the train. Aichi and Kourin went also in the train. Aichi was nervous to See Kai and Ren that day.

"A-chan what do you think we should ignore Airin (AichiXKourin) and Kaisaq (KaiXMisaki) for the rest of the trip?" said Ren as he wished that it was just the two of them. Asaka blushed, as Ren was being romantic with her.

"Ren, it is our date right?" said Asaka as she said it sweetly. Ren smiled, as he liked Asaka's answer.

The train stopped. (Crank) Kai catched Misaki, Ren grabs Asaka and Kourin catches Aichi (Sendo butter fingers). The couples started to feel awkward and happy about the sudden turn of events. Asaka looks at Ren, as Ren was a little pale as he recalled that Asaka almost hurt herself by falling. Ren was happy that Asaka was not hurt.

"A-chan no Asaka are you Ok are you hurt?" said Ren, as he wanted Asaka to be safe. Asaka placed her hand on Ren's check.

"Ren I am fine thank you for catching me," said Asaka as Ren placed her in front of him to be safe. Ren was happy to see the same clothes that she wore that they first met.

"I never new that Asaka was with me for more than a year. She is always by my side, I love that about her," said Ren as he waited for their stop.

"Aquarium Park I repeat Aquarium Park this is second stop before Fantasy Land," said the conductor as Ren and Asaka left the train. Ren looked at Kai and Misaki as they leave. Aichi and Kourin wondered what happened between Kai and Ren. Ren saw Aichi with Kourin. He smiled and wished Aichi good luck with Kourin. Ren gave the tickets to an employee. Asaka was excited as they entered the park. Ren and Asaka went to some of the fishes on the aquarium tank.

"Ren look a cloud fish," said Asaka as she pointed the cute fish. Ren placed his hand on Asaka's hand. Ren was very sweet to Asaka.

"Asaka look a jelly fish it looks like an umbrella though," said Ren as he tired to make Asaka laugh. Asaka smiled at Ren.

"Asaka the show is starting soon. Hurry we may be left standing," said Ren as gets Asaka's hand. Asaka felt Ren's grip. The two made it to the show.

Three dolphin Jumps in the air and entered the hop one by one. The audience claps at the mammal made a spectacular performance. Asaka was smiling as she saw the dolphin perform. Asaka walks the stairs to find some seats for Ren and herself. A dolphin made a big splash. The wave was heading towards Asaka as Ren managed to pull them out of the range of the wave. Asaka noticed that Ren automatically grabbed her, as a boyfriend would get his girl from danger. Asaka was blushing brighter as she looks at Ren. Ren saved her from getting wet.

"Asaka do not you dare run from me like that ever again, you nearly gave me a heart attack," said Ren as he smiled at Asaka. Asaka apologized to Ren.

"Let us watch here from a dry place away from the water so that your lovely clothes stay dry OK Asaka," said Ren. Asaka nodded. Ren did not want her outfit to be wet. That outfit was very special to him.

"Woo," said the audience as the show continued. Then there was a special performance that day, a prism show by the group was MARS and Prizme. Mars sang their song Hop, Step, Jump while Prizme their song Butterfly Effect (Sorry a Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future fan, Copy Right of the Amine series Pretty Rhythm).

"Asaka look a prism jump that is awesome," said Ren as he smiled like a little kid in a candy store.

Asaka was ecstatic with the breath taking performance by MARS. Spectacular songs and Jumps filled the air as the starts of shine. Ren and Asaka continued to watch the show unlit Ren wraps his arms around Asaka. Asaka blushed as Ren did this.

"Asaka Narumi I Love you," said Ren as he kissed Asaka on her lips. Asaka shed a tear as she heard Ren say the three words that she waited for Ren to say.

"Ren Suzugamori I love you too," said Asaka as she returned the kiss.

The time was 6 pm. Tetsu was starting to get worried for Asaka's safety (Tetsu was waiting for them to return home he is outside the Headquarters). Jessica and Miwa are already in the park laughing while Kai and Misaki kissed under a tree. Aichi and Kourin are where also kissing under neat a tree near a lake in the Amusement Park. Even though Ren was still thinking which girl, he likes. Ren knew that Asaka would never give up on him. Ren wondered if Jessica wants to go back Hitsue High. now that Ren knew that Miwa deceives Jessica. On their way home, Asaka and Ren see Jessica and Miwa sleeping under neat a peach blossom tree. Ren smiled as he sees Jessica happy with Miwa.

"I guess I already lost from the start that Kai and Miwa had Jessica in Hitsue High. Asaka was right Jessica should transfer back," said Ren to himself as they passed the sleeping couple in cat ears. Asaka took some picture of Miwa and Jessica sleeping. Ren told Asaka that they should post it on FB or something. Asaka told Ren that it was from a scrapbook. Ren smiled as he sees Asaka care for her friends.

**To part 4 Mina-san. **

**After the shooting:**

**Kai: **C.D. ! You call Overlord of Trash and me as trash can! Grgh… (Kai unsheathes a Katana) Die C.D. I had enough of your crap! Bankai!

**Me: **Kai-kun why did you have the same outfit as Ichigo from Bleach? WHAT are you going to do with Monacha's Katana? (Running for my life using flash step in a shinigami outfit)

**Aichi: **Kai-kun stop that please Kai-kun! (with his crocodile tears and cute face. Kai stopped running after me. Kai went to comfort Aichi)

**Ren:** Now, Kai stop it Aichi is crying now look. Asaka what do you think? Thanks, C.D.-chan for our date it was fun (Smiling)

**Asaka:** HEAVEN I died already… (Asaka was blushing with steam from her ears. Ren sweat dropped as he heard Asaka)

**Me: **DidI go over board with Asaka and Ren in the romance in this chapter? (C.D. sees Asaka fainted in Ren arms)

**Kourin:** Aichi we are up next. Kai what did you do to Aichi! (Kourin punch Kai in the face. Kai told Kourin that it was all fault C.D. For making Aichi is crying)

**Me: **You are the nut that wanted to kill me with a Katana just because Ren requested those phrases in his and Tetsu's lines. (I said it screaming at Kai's face and prayed that I may live long) All right, let us go to the next scenes. Hurry up people! (Director Mode)

**Jessica: **Kai what is going on? Monacha is looking for her Katana. Found it (Jessica gave the Katana to Monacha)

**Kai: ** What! I returned to normal Darn you get to live another day you darn girl. Jessica how could you (Kai sees Jessica return the Katana)

**Miwa: **What the heck? What happed here, Misaki? (Miwa wondered what went on)

**Misaki:** Kai plans to kill C.D. Miwa, Aichi and Ren save her before she dies. (the boys ran after Kai and Me)

**Me: **Sendo, Kourin-chan memorizes your lines. We will start shooting next week around 7 am. I still need to file a life insurance just incase Kai kills me before I finish the story. (While running away from Kai as fast as I can)

**Everyone: **Yes C.D.-chan, see you next week. Hope that it is not your funeral.

**Me:** Sorry I will update my stories next week. I hate exams. Crap Kai Sorry Please Sorry please spears me. I like you Eh…

**Jessica: ** Anyways tell us what you think. BYE (Kai still wanted to kill C.D. Kai ran after C.D. He managed to catch up to C.D. She screams to the top of her lungs)


	8. Chapter 8

**You and Me (Aichi and Kourin)**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My story is about Toshiki Kai and Misaki Tokura. Ok story start and let us picture it. Picture the story with your mind. Feel that you are there yourself. This chapter is part four of the story. (Fate Breaker plays in the background in the part of Aichi and Kourin scene [Sorry Copyright OF CV. I do not own the song] Imagine Kai, Miwa, Ren and Tetsu playing accompaniment while Aichi and Kourin (she gets Kai's lines in the song) sing it. All of them are wearing their clothes in season four)

**Dates meet up**

We last left Aichi Sendo running to Psy shop. Aichi was in his clothes in season 2. Aichi wondered why Kourin asked Aichi to date her. He sees Kourin in front of the shop. Kourin smiled at Aichi. Kourin is in her casual clothes in season one. Kourin wanted to date Aichi. She planed to bring Aichi with her to Fantasy Land. Fantasy Land was becoming popular. The park had a new ride named Horror House. Kourin wanted to see the ride but Suiko, Rekka and Takudo hate the new ride. Takudo suggested taking Aichi along with her. Kourin was blushing as she heard Takudo. Suiko and Rekka teased Kourin unit it was time for her to meet Aichi. Aichi arrives at the shop.

"Aichi you came," said Kourin as she smiled at Aichi. Aichi hugs Kourin.

"Kourin where are we going?" said Aichi as he held Kourin's hand. Kourin looked at Aichi.

"Fantasy land they have a new ride," said Kourin as and Aichi walked to the train station together. Kourin already bought their tickets.

"Ok Kourin lets go," said Aichi as the two started to run together. In the train station, Aichi noticed two familiar people. Kourin sweat drooped as she and Aichi see Kai and Misaki.

"Aichi we need to hide" said Kourin as she and Aichi hid behind a few bags piled up. Aichi noticed Ren and Asaka out on a date too. Aichi could see Ren's anger as they hid. Kourin and Aichi sweat dropped as they felt the tension.

"Kai, Misaki Wait," said Ren as he wanted to have a talk with them but Kai hated to see Ren. Misaki and Kai went inside the train ignoring Ren calling them. Asaka could only watch as Misaki and Kai enter the train.

"Misaki come on Ignore them," said Kai as he pulls Misaki inside the train. Ren was pissed off as he heard Kai's words. Aichi and Kourin went to Ren and Asaka.

"Ren what is going on with Kai today?" said Aichi, as he was curious. Ren looked at Aichi. Ren could not explain the reason to Aichi. Asaka kept quiet about this. Kourin looks at Misaki. Misaki could see their friends outside the train. She felt that Kai was becoming distant to them. This conversation happened inside the train.

"Kai why are you ignoring them like this?" said Misaki, as she hated the impression that their friends could preserve. Kai looks at Misaki. Kai knew that the whole mess was his fault.

"Misaki I …," said Kai but he could not continue to say the rest of the sentence. Ren noticed the train was about to leave the station. Kai was quiet.

"I wanted to tell Misaki that our friends might ruin the day. Why can not I say it?" said Kai as he wished that he could have told Misaki.

"Asaka, Aichi, Kourin, we have to get to the train, before we are left behind," said Ren as he grabs Asaka's hand. Aichi and Kourin managed to get on the train.

"Kourin did you forget anything?" said Aichi as he smiled. Kourin looked at Aichi.

"No I did not Aichi and Thanks for Coming with me today," said Kourin as she gave a warm smiled to Aichi. Aichi blushed.

"Kourin isho… I should b… be the one tha... thanking you," said Aichi as he grew nervous. Kourin saw Aichi adorable as he tried to talk to her. Kourin smiled.

The trip was going great for the couples on the train. All of them where standing. Aichi and Kourin started to enjoy each other's company. Ren gave a few jokes in the air, as he wanted to make Asaka smile. Kai looks at Misaki as her beauty stunned him. Misaki was reading a book and the book was the novel that Misaki failed to return to Jessica. Kai was as stiff as a board as he knew that he needed to make a good impression on Misaki. Ren was laughing to himself as he sees Kai like that. Aichi was sweating like crazy, as he was nervous to be with Kourin that time. It was Aichi first time to be with a girl on a date. The train stopped. (Crack) Misaki, Aichi and Asaka where falling.

"Misaki" screamed Kai as he reached her hand. Kai catches Misaki. Misaki was blushing in front of Kai. Kai was happy that he got Misaki in time.

"Asaka" said Ren as he catches her. Asaka looks at Ren. She felt like a princess for a few minutes. Ren liked the situation. He sees the romance building in the air.

"Aichi I got you" said Kourin as she got Aichi. Aichi was pale as he thought that he was goner. Aichi looks at Kourin. He felt a little awkward, as he was the one that fall down not Kourin. Kourin did not mind she loves Aichi. Kourin did not care about the people and their gossip about them. Sure, the ultra rare fan boys would be jealous but they respected Aichi.

"Kourin sorry I did not mean to be clumsy," said Aichi as he said it cutely with a shy voice. Kourin kissed Aichi on the forehead, as she could not resist his cuteness. Meanwhile, Kai and Misaki had a conversation.

"Misaki can we talk for a minute about your question earlier," said Kai as he chocked a bit as he said it. Misaki was smiling as she heard Kai.

"Sure Toshiki where should we start?" said Misaki as Kai felt his throat was dry as the Sahara desert. Ren was eves dropping on Kai and Misaki.

"I want to hear every word so that I can tease Kai for ages to come," said Ren to himself. Asaka smiled, as Ren was being himself. Kai was sweating. He wipes his face.

"About our friends, I just wanted it to be the two of us you know privacy," said Kai as he blushed. Misaki knew that Kai wanted that but she wanted to be sure.

"I see Toshiki do you get jealous as you see Jessica smiling at Miwa? If you do not want to answer me then it is all right. I understand if you do not want to talk about each other," said Misaki.

"Miwa and Jessica I am just happy for them …," said Kai, as he wanted to change the topic. In fact, Kai was jealous of Miwa. It only took Miwa three days to make Jessica smile and open up her troubles while Kai it took him a year. Misaki knew that she should have not asked Kai about Jessica and Miwa.

"Toshiki Sorry did I hurt your feelings?" said Misaki as she looked at Kai. Ren and Aichi heard everything. Kai could only hide his face by his bangs as he recalled his time with Jessica. Kai wanted to cry but he could not.

"Kai…," said Aichi, as he felt sorry for Kai. Kourin looked at Aichi then to Kai. Ren smirked as he heard Kai say those words. Asaka remained quiet as she wished to forget that they see Misaki and Kai. Meanwhile in Card Capital Jessica sneezed. Jessica cursed the burnet silently. Miwa told Jessica that if she gets sick he would come take care of her. Jessica blushed as Miwa smiled at her. Back to the train now.

"Kai what do you mean you are happy for them, I want to hear you explain," said Ren in his mind as he looks at Kai.

"Jessica and Kai are done. What no earth happen?" said Kourin in her mind.

**Lucky 100**

Soon after 30 minutes, Ren and Asaka are the first ones to get off the train. Misaki sees Asaka. Asaka looks away from Misaki. Misaki knew that Asaka wanted to have a good time with Ren. Kai looks at Ren. Ren gave Kai a fake smile. Aichi and Kourin could only watch as Ren said these words.

"Aichi good luck with Kourin you two look good together. I can hear a few church bells in the air for you two," said Ren as he wished to forget about their friends for a minute and focus on Asaka. Asaka and Ren went to the Aquarium Park as they leaving, Kai, Misaki, Aichi and Kourin inside the train. Kai and Misaki turned quiet after the conversation.

"Cute of Ren to say that," said Kourin, as she liked the idea of being with Aichi in the future. Aichi was beat red. Aichi cursed Ren. Aichi wanted to give Ren verbal abuse but he could not do it not with all of the people in the train.

"Really, Kourin I am glad that you like it but it hurts," said Aichi as he pressed his two index fingers together and pouted.

"Aichi you have to know when it is a complement and when it is an insult," said Kourin as she wanted Aichi to relax.

"Kourin sure I will try to relax and have fun with you," said Aichi as he hugs Kourin.

"Aichi…." said Kourin as she and Aichi hear the conductor. Kai and Misaki heard the conductor too.

"Last stop Fantasy Land I repeat Fantasy Land," said the conductor. The train stops in front of the plat from. Aichi and Kourin watch Kai and Misaki leave first form the train. Aichi gets Kourin's hand.

"Kourin, Ready to have some fun?" said Aichi as they ran out of the train. Kourin followed Aichi out.

"Tickets please" said an employee in the park. Aichi sees Kai give their tickets as they entered the park. Aichi could not help but make a comment.

"Kai and Misaki look great they look like a real couple," said Aichi as he wished to be the same as Kai.

"Welcome, enjoy your stay in Fantasy Land," said an employee in the park to Kai and Misaki. They entered the park. Aichi and Kourin waited patiently in line for their turn to enter the park. Soon they reached the entrance. Kourin gave their tickets. Suddenly, confetti popped out and the employees started to cheer them happily.

"Congratulations you are our LUCK 100th costumer for the day. Both you and your friend will get the wedding experience today as a prize," said the Manager of the park.

"Wedding?" said Aichi, as he gulped. Aichi fixed his collar a bit. Kourin never expected to get a prize but she was happy that she got it with Aichi.

"Here are your scheduled activities for the day as part of your wedding experience of today only," said an employee as she hands the schedule to Kourin. Kourin held the paper as she smiled Aichi was sweating nervously.

"Kourin/can/we/skip/that/schedule/that/we/got" said Aichi, as he looks at the paper. (Aichi said it very fast and blushed) Kourin looked at Aichi.

"No, Aichi we have to try it first," said Kourin as she told Aichi that it would be all right.

"Alright Kourin" said Aichi as he wished for a non-terrifying ride. Aichi and Kourin did the recommended rides under the paper.

Aichi and kourin went to a few rides. Aichi had the first pick on the ride. He choice well the spinning cups. Aichi helped Kourin enter the cup. Aichi is a Gentleman to Kourin, which is the reason why Kourin loves him. Kourin and Aichi grabbed the handle on the ride and counted "1, 2, and 3". Kourin and Aichi started to spin as the cup turned around. They started to have fun as the cups spin and Yes Kai and Misaki happen to be a few cups away form them. Kourin picked the horror house next.

"Aichi want to go to a hunted house?" said Kourin as she pointed at the ride. Aichi frozen standing to the floor as Kourin smiled. He sees the horror house in front of him.

"K… Kou… kourin could we look at some thing else," said Aichi as his knees shake like gelatin. Kourin pouted at Aichi and placed her hand in her hips.

"Aichi I want to go to that ride. Aichi please just once Please," said Kourin as she held Aichi's hands. Aichi blushed at Kourin.

"Kourin Ok let us go then," said Aichi as he like Kourin's cute face. Aichi summoned his courage to face the haunted house. Kourin gets Aichi's hand. They ran to the ride.

They entered the haunted house, Kourin and Aichi walked towards a wooden box as the lights flickered on and off until it was dark. Kourin likes the ride while Aichi clinged to her like a scardy cat. Aichi is cute as he clinged to Kourin. Kourin could not help but blush as she sees Aichi cling to her. Aichi screams in a girly tone as Kourin just looked surprised as zombies appeared in the room. The zombies tired to reach them Aichi and Kourin started to get scared. The preparation in the haunted house was excellent it can really make you scream. After a few screams from Aichi and Kourin as they see the other parts of the house like the kitchen, bedroom and living room. They exited the ride despite looking pale. Aichi and Kourin went to get some cotton candy. The two shared together as they sat at a bench. Aichi and Kourin started to laugh as they recalled their reactions towards the ride.

"Aichi you um... ahaha," said kourin as she recalled Aichi screaming like a girl. Aichi blushed and twirled his two fingers together as he felt uncomfortable.

"Kourin that was the first time I heard you scream. You look adorable (Kourin was beat red as she heard Aichi) I am sorry did I make you feel offended?" said Aichi as he thought that he said too much. Aichi went to Kourin. He faced her. Aichi reached out his hand and said.

"Kourin want to go on the House of Mirrors with me. I think a good laugh will make us feel better," said Aichi, as he wanted Kourin to enjoy the day.

After some fun in the house of mirrors, they started to feel hungry. Aichi and Kourin went to the lunch area of the park. Their schedule said that they have a special lunch together (a romantic lunch). Aichi and Kourin arrived at the room. The table was ready. Aichi pulled a chair for Kourin. Kourin thanked Aichi. Aichi smiled at Kourin. Aichi went to his seat. Their lunch was curry.

"Aichi open your mouth please for a minute," said Kourin as she scoped some food from her plate. Aichi blushed pink as he sees the spoon near him.

"OK Kourin" said Aichi as he opened his mouth. Kourin placed the spoon in Aichi's mouth. Aichi did the same to Kourin. Aichi and kourin enjoyed doing this until they where done eating.

It was nighttime Aichi and Kourin had one more ride in mind as they walked together holding each other's hand. It was a boat ride by the park lake. The moon was shining bright that night as Aichi and Kourin paddled to the middle of the lake. They watched the stars come out. Aichi placed his arms around Kourin. Aichi started to snuggle Kourin. Kourin smiled at Aichi.

"Aichi want to go to a tree for a minute," said Kourin as she and Aichi paddled to shore. Aichi and Kourin reached the shore. Aichi went out first. Aichi asked for Kourin's hand. Aichi and Kourin went to a tree where they had a clear view of the moon. Aichi faced Kourin.

"Kourin thank you for a wonderful day. I had fun. Now let me thank you by… Kissing you," said Aichi as he wrapped his arms around Kourin. Kourin looks at Aichi.

"Aichi I love you and kiss me would you," said Kourin as their lips meet together. Aichi and Kourin shared their first kiss under the stars.

Also during that time, the other pairs kissed. This was the start of a new love story for them. However, even though Ren and Asaka kissed. Ren wanted to be with Jessica. Asaka, Misaki and Jessica will have their sleep over at Foo Headquarters the next day. Misaki and Asaka wonder if Jessica would be all right with this. Miwa was planning to do some thing he wanted to do for Jessica. Miwa decided to transfer to Fukuhara High. Miwa will start to study at Fukuhara next week while Misaki was also planning to transfer but it was at Hitsue High.

**Kai:** Miwa your leaving me alone. THat is the best decision ever C.D. i can relax now.

**Miwa:** Kai come on Wait C.D. are you serious? (Miwa crying in front of C.D.)

**Me:** yes i took care of everything Miwa and Kai gets to have more scenes with Misa-nee (C.D. looks at Misaki blushing)

** Ren:** More of Fukuhara More air time for me and Asaka Yes Arigato~ C.D. (Ren winks at Asaka)

**Jessica:** Miwa and me I want to be With KAI Now! (Kai hugs Jessica)

**Me:** Review please (ignoring the others)


	9. Chapter 9

**Miwa Jealous Much…**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My story is about Toshiki Kai and Misaki Tokura. Ok story start and let us picture it. Picture the story with your mind. Feel that you are there yourself.

**Sleep over PLEASE!**

The next day was normal. Jessica was with Miwa in Card Capital. Kai was with Misaki as he teases her because Misaki is cutter that way. Ren and Asaka are there in Card shop. Ren was hoping for a few card fights and making Kai mad as a raging dragon but it turned to a public area of displaying affection. Ren was like a fish out of water. Asaka offered a few fights with Ren but he did not want to continue. It was the night of the sleep over. Misaki, Asaka and Jessica are in Asaka's room. Two futon mats where placed beside Asaka's bed. Jessica talked about their time at the park. Misaki knew Miwa would do that. Asaka smiled as she waited for the moment to say the good news for Jessica. Snacks and soft drinks where open as the girls chatted the night away.

"So Misaki how romantic was Kai? I bet he took your breath away," said Asaka teasing Misaki as Misaki turned red. Jessica opened her phone she sees Miwa's message. Jessica smiled as she replied to Miwa. Misaki and Asaka see Jessica was oblivious to Kai topics. Jessica was quieter as she looks at her phone.

"Are you Ok Jessica?" said Misaki as she went to Jessica. Jessica looks at Misaki then to her right.

"I am fine Misa-nee. I got a text form Miwa. He said he has a surprise for me," said Jessica as she wondered what was going through Miwa's head. Jessica tired to continue the topic.

"Nee-chan did Kai enjoy well um smile?" said Jessica as she knew that Kai did. Misaki nodded. Asaka entered next.

"Ren took me to a water park. We saw the cutest dolphins and a live prism show," said Asaka as she hugged her pillow with thrill. Asaka still loved the date with Ren. Misaki and Jessica sweat dropped.

"Ah" said Asaka as she blushes as she recalls the turn of events. Misaki looks at Jessica. Misaki smiled at Jessica.

"Miwa glad you are happy. Jessica is perfect for you unlike me," said Misaki as she looks at Jessica. Jessica wondered why Misaki was looking at her.

"Nee-chan is worried about Kai?" said Jessica as she went to Misaki. Jessica was in the mood to tease her until morning.

"A little how did you know?" said Misaki as she hugs Jessica. Jessica said this words as Misaki turned bright Red.

"Kaisaki, Kaisaki sitting on a tree kissing. K-I-s-S-i-N-G~ Next comes Love, Second is Marriage and it ends with Kai holding a baby stroller Lala…" said Jessica as she sang it a few times in front of Misaki.

"I can read you well, Misaki Hehe…," said Jessica. Asaka heard Jessica.

"Fai you like Miwa. I knew that you did," said Asaka as she recalled Jessica talking none stop about Miwa yesterday. Jessica quite down as she hugged and hid her face in Asaka's biggest pillow. Jessica was blushing like a ripe tomato. Misaki sang the same song by it was Miwa not Kai.

"Miwa and Jessica Miwa and Jessica sitting in the park Kissing, now their in Love, next is Marriage and we will see Miwa and Jessica holding the baby~" said Misaki as she gave Jessica her pay back.

"So what did Miwa do?" said Asaka as she showed the picture she took yesterday. Misaki saw shocked to see Miwa and Jessica with cat ears and sleeping under a tree. Jessica fainted on the floor as steam came out of her ears and her face flushed red. Jessica remembered the kiss that she and Miwa shared.

"Asaka, you did not have to show the picture! Jessica…," said Misaki as she checks on Jessica. Asaka wondered what she did. Jessica was unconscious.

"She is gone. Asaka let me see that," said Misaki as she looks at photo. Misaki wondered why Jessica fainted. Misaki returns the phone.

"They look great and very adorable even," said Misaki as Asaka fanned Jessica. Jessica wakes up.

"Miwa kissed me as he h…. hugs me sweetly and…. Miwa said he will be my boyffffffr…. ayah…," said Jessica as she soon fainted again. (Puff as Jessica lands in her bed)

"Did she faint again cute," said Asaka as she figured out the rest. Asaka giggled. Misaki knew that Miwa was going to transfer to Fukuhara High but she decided not to tell Jessica.

"Miwa will transfer here. He will be a student starting tomorrow. Asaka please keep an eye on them for me," said Misaki, as she knew that Miwa and Jessica are a hand full. Asaka nodded to Misaki.

"Let us sleep now, Misaki," said Asaka as she flopped into her bed. Misaki nodded. Asaka clapped her hand twice to turn off the lights in the room.

The girls sleep soundly as the night sky covered with a blanket of stars. Meanwhile, Kai had a few unexpected guests sleeping over at his apartment. It was Ren and Miwa. The three boys in the apartment had their own sleep over but they forced it on Kai. Kai never agreed to the sleep over but because of the blond and red head's persistent begging it happened. Ren was happy to sleep over at Kai's place, as he was oblivious to Kai's rage. Miwa on the other hand was scared as Kai glared at the two of them.

"REN YOU PEST" said Kai as he growled. Ren smiled at Kai.

"Kai come on I wanted to have a sleep over but **WE**could not have one if the girls are there," said Ren as he played with his teddy bear. Miwa looks at Ren then to Kai.

"Why did you emphasized **WE**" said Miwa as he wanted to stay in his room away from Kai and his hands. Ren laughed as he brought out the same picture that Asaka has. Miwa was sweating crazy as he sees the picture in front of him. Kai looks at the picture. Kai gave a smirk.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT?" said Miwa as he hissed and cursed Ren. Kai asked Ren for a copy. Ren cheerfully gave a copy to Kai.

"Now I have something to **BLACKMAIL** you with Miwa," said Kai acting like an extortionist. Miwa shrived as he wondered what the burnet's demand where besides 10 to 100 pieces booster packs. Ren looks at Miwa.

"Miwa-kun how did it feel to get Jessica's sweet kiss?" said Ren as he raised his eyebrows with curiously. Kai flinch his left eye as he heard Ren. He wondered why Ren would ask Miwa that question. Miwa flinched as he also heard Ren. Miwa was starting to turn red but he controlled himself.

"Well, I never kiss and tell. That is not right at all," said Miwa as his face flushed pink. Kai knew that Miwa did not want to talk.

"NO fair Miwa-kun" said Ren, as he looks at Kai with a sharp glace.

"Kai How was Mi-sa-q's kiss like?" said Ren, as he wanted to squeeze the answers out of Kai. Kai was sweating as he tied to go to the bathroom but Ren blocks the way. Ren was determined to get the answers out of them. Ren was in the mood for teasing.

"WHY should you know Ren?" said Kai as he tried to find a way to avoid Ren's grasp. Kai and Miwa ran around the room before going to the bathroom as they tried to make Ren tired. Miwa and Kai tried to run around the living room then to the kitchen but it failed. Ren was not going to let the two slip away. Ren went to his pocket and got his marble set. Ren threw some marbles at the floor. Miwa was the first one to trip.

"OUCH No fair you had marbles in your pocket," said Miwa as he cried on the floor. Kai also tripped but he crawled on the floor. Kai was nearly at the bathroom. He was inches away but Ren closed the door.

"NOW ANSWER ME LIKE MEN," said Ren as he drags Miwa and Kai. The two boys are crying as they where dragged by Ren.

"Answer me," said Ren as he waited for their answer.

"NO WAY" said Miwa and Kai in unison. Ren smirked.

"There is more that one way to skin a cat," said Ren as he though of other ways to make them say it. Kai and Miwa shivered as Ren interrogate them with a chainsaw and other stuff. (Crank sound of the chain saw as Ren faced them. Ren was wearing a mask to hide his face.) Miwa gave in as he spoke first.

"Sweet as sugar and soft as cream," said Miwa as he prays that Jessica would forgive him. Kai looks at Miwa.

"What is dessert description for and why do make it sound like a tiramisu?" said Kai as he felt the same way about kissing Misaki. Ren smiled.

"By the way Ren, How did you get the torture set in the building?" said Kai as he and Miwa wondered.

"Why?" said Ren with an innocent face with an angel's halo. Kai and Miwa got mad at the pretending innocent red head.

"We can file an attempted murder case on your head," said Miwa and Kai yelling at Ren. Ren closed his eyes as they heard them loud and clear.

"Ok RELAX, They are all made of plastic well, except for the chain saw," said Ren in a blunt tone. Kai and Miwa sweat dropped as they heard Ren.

"Kai so how was the date with Misa-nee?" said Miwa, as he wanted to know. Kai signed at Miwa.

"It was great how about you and Jessica?" said Kai as he sees Miwa red as a tomato. Miwa told Kai what went on. Ren eves dropped at them.

"Smooth move Miwa-kun," said Ren as he frowned. Kai and Miwa looks at Ren.

"Ren do you still like Jessica?" said Kai as he sighed. Miwa looks at Kai.

"Kai you knew that all along?" said Miwa, as he wanted to punch Ren in the face. Ren gave a serious face the face that we are used to see in card fights.

"Nothing gets passed you right Kai" said Ren as he crossed his arms over. Kai looked at Ren then closed his eyes. Kai breathe deeply for what he was going to say.

"I noticed it from the time Ren fought Jessica in the club gym. Ren enjoyed the fight and her play style," said Kai as he recalled that was over protective of Jessica back then. Ren hissed. Miwa glared at Ren.

"Get you dirty hands away from her. Ren you snake!" said Miwa as he grabs Ren's collar. Miwa was furious this was the reason why he never wanted to stay at Kai's place from the beginning.

"Miwa I understand you and could you let the **RAT** go. Ren is really a pest but Ren are you forgetting Asaka?" said Kai as Ren felt guilty for being a two-timer on Asaka. Kai knew where to attack Ren when it comes to relationships.

"I do not know what to do I like both of them. I need your help," said Ren, as he was still confused about how he really likes. Kai and Miwa are shocked as Ren started to cry.

"Ren …," said Kai and Miwa, as they wanted to comfort the red-haired boy in front of them. Kai started to get uncomfortable. Miwa did not know what to do. Ren sobs on the floor.

"Ask her out," exclaimed Kai as he looks at Ren is face. Ren looks at Kai. Ren wondered if it was a good idea, as Miwa knew that it was Jessica. Miwa placed his hands on his knees as he was starting to display jealousy from his face.

"I will not allow this REN Suzugamori! Stays away from Jessica that is the end of this conversation," said Miwa, as he could not hold his feelings as he though of Jessica with Ren. Miwa looked like a raging dragon as he tried to calm himself down. Ren and Kai blinked as they see Miwa go to the bathroom.

"Kai-kun Miwa-kun is scary if he gets jealous," said Ren as Kai nodded forcefully. Ren and Kai talked about Vanguard as they waited for Miwa to finish using the bathroom. Meanwhile, Miwa was inside the bathroom. He turns on the faucet. Miwa washes his face as a sign that he was clearing his thoughts. Miwa turned off the faucet. Miwa slams his fists in the sink.

"Ren… Crap…. Darn it, Why?" said Miwa as he wanted to stop Ren from asking Jessica out. Miwa looks at his refection in the mirror. Miwa had tears falling on his checks. Miwa wished that he confessed that time in their date.

"Why did I not tell Jessica? I am an idiot. I will loss her if Ren wins," said Miwa as he closed his fists and wished that this never happened.

**To the next chapter**

**Kai:** what is wrong with you? C.D. Why did you make Miwa that Jealous over a date with Ren and Jessica? (C.D. Coughs as she glared at Kai with a smirk)

**Jessica:** Date with Ren-kun. All right but Kai is jealous. No worries you can date me any time Kai. (Jessica went out if the room)

**Me:** Some blood needed in our next chapter. Muahahaha… JOKE XD (Kai sweat dropped as her heard C.D.)

**Miwa:** YOU want me to play the part of a murdered just because of this story. C.D. Are you vampire or something? (C.D. smacks Miwa, as she yelled "NO")

**Asaka: **I want it only to be with Ren and me next. I want to thank you for our date. Hope you can think of something nice in the next chapter.

**Ren:** Asaka we will only act it out and besides if I go out with Jessica. Kai would kill me and eat me like barbecued meat. I wonder how will taste like. (Everyone sweat dropped as they heard Ren)

**Kai: ** Why would I eat you Ren. I bet you taste terrible in one (Misaki entered the room.)

**Me: **I will see what I can do Asaka. People stop thinking that I am a vampire and FYI Ren-kun Kai is a cannibal. (Palm face)

**Misaki: **C. D. Make this skirt a bit longer for me. Please I hate short skirts. (Misaki in her Hitsue High Uniform. Miwa nosebleed as they saw Misaki come in)

**Me: ** Nurse Jessica (Jessica comes back to the room) we have a bleeding Miwa on the floor. What are their blood types again? Anyway, who cares not my problem Right? (Kai nosebleed as he saw Jessica) Another one great, now we need Ren and we have a set of bleeding boys* (* said it sarcastically)

**Asaka: **Why am I in a French maid outfit? Ren-sama look away please (Too late Ren nosebleed as he saw Asaka. Jessica, Misaki and Asaka wondered way are boys like that. C.D. went to the phone and called an ambulance for them)

**Me: I will Call 911~ **Review my story please thanks. Hello Blessed Hope emergency admission please. Three boys acute hypovolemic shock Ok we can wait for ten minutes. (C.D. placed the phone down as the girls watch over the boys. C.D. sighed deeply)


	10. Chapter 10

**Together forever**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My story is about Toshiki Kai and Misaki Tokura. This is my last chapter for Valentine Karma. Ok now story start and let us picture it. Picture the story with your mind. Feel that you are there yourself.

**Misaki with Kai**

The next day was Monday morning. Kai wakes up from his bed in his boxes and blue shirt. Kai looks at the window. He heads his phone ringing. The caller was Ren as usual. The annoying red head wanted to great Kai "Ohayo~" like what he does to his friends every day. Kai was pissed off as he wished that he switched his number but no. Kai remembered that he gave his number to Misaki. Kai answered the phone.

"What is it now? Ren," said Kai as his voice sounded angry. Ren whistled on the other end of the phone.

"Kai thanks about yesterday. By the way, what is Miwa like in your point of view?" said Ren as he sang it. Kai was losing his cool.

"An Idiot **LIKE YOU** and is that all I have school Ren can we talk later please," said Kai as he was starting to feel cold. Kai left the Air conditioner all night in full blast. Ren was still sing as he heard Kai shutter his teeth.

"Ren" said Kai as he was about to slam the phone down. Ren laughed.

"Sure Kai come to Foo Headquarters later. I like to mess with you that was fun BYE~," said Ren as he was called by Asaka for breakfast at Foo Headquarters. Kai gave a hiss as he placed the phone down.

"This skirt is too short to me. I feel uncomfortable," said Misaki as she looks at herself from her mirror. Misaki sees herself in a female Hitsue High. Kai was at Card Capital. He was supposed to drop her off at Miyaji. Little that Kai know Misaki wanted to surprise him that morning.

"I need to get ready for school now" said Kai as he went to turn on the Air conditioner. Kai did his usual routine that he does on the morning. He did it quick and with a hair out of place. He walks to the elevator but he stops to see two people.

Miwa deiced to transfer to Fukuhara High. Miwa wanted to be with Jessica*. Misaki on the other hand a few days ago, asked Jessica if she could have Jessica's old uniform from Hitsue High. Jessica lends it to Misaki. Misaki felt nervous as she though of being in the same school as Kai. It was morning Miwa and Misaki got ready for school. Miwa was all dressed as he went to Jessica's place. Miwa planned to surprise Jessica that day.

"Jessica Fai- Fai OI," said Miwa as he knocks at the door. Jessica wondered who it was as she opened the door. Miwa smiled at her.

"Taishi YOU'RE NOW A STUDENT AT FUKUHARA" said Jessica as she drops her bag. Miwa picked it up for her.

"Yap I want to be with you my kitty cat," said Miwa as he got Jessica's hand. Miwa and Jessica ran in to Kai as they went to the elevator.

"WATCH IT! Wait! Miwa you're in …," said Kai as he and Miwa nearly coiled. Jessica looks at Kai as she hid behind Miwa.

"Miwa you transferred with out telling me," said Kai, as he never expected this. Miwa smiled at Kai.

"Why? Should I tell you? It is my life," said Miwa as he and Jessica leave Kai alone. Kai looks at Miwa.

"You have changed Miwa," said Kai as he sees Miwa putting more effort in his studies and Jessica.

"Wonder if Misaki would transfer too?" said Kai as he went to school alone. In the Misaki's room, Misaki was ready to go to Hitsue high. She wondered if Kai would like it if they went to the same school together.

Kai walks to Card Capital. He was in front of the shop. Kai sees Aichi running passed him. Aichi was rushing like usual.

"Morning Kai-kun" said Aichi as he smiled passing Kai. Kai nodded to Aichi. Misaki walks out of her house.

"Toshiki you are here. I did not expect to see you," said Misaki as Kai brushed his hand on Misaki's hair and kissed her on her forehead. Misaki blushed as Kai did it.

"Shall we go now, Misaki?" said Kai as he got her hand. They went to school.

Kai gave a warm smile as he walks with Misaki. The two holding each other's hand as the cherry blossoms scatter in the wind. Meanwhile over at Fukuhara, this part focused on Asaka and Ren. Ren wanted to ask out Asaka again. They are under the trees.

"Asaka Narumi," said Ren as he leans on the tree. Asaka went to Ren as he called her.

"Yes Ren-sama," said Asaka as she wondered what Ren was thinking. Ren took a deep breath.

"Asaka Narumi I want to ask you out with me in a formal date," said Ren as he kneed down and kissed Asaka's hand.

"What about Jessica?" said Asaka as Ren stood up and looks at Asaka directly in the eyes?

"Never mind that Asaka. I want you and nothing else got it," said Ren as he placed his hands on Asaka's shoulders.

"Ren" said Asaka, as she loved what Ren said. They kissed. The love was there this burning passion was at a blaze.

_**THE END**_

**A/N: (AHEM~) I will post new stories with out my OC. Respect Jessica please readers. I know that this story is a Kaisaki and Rensaka. * I wanted to give Jessica a decent exit in this chapter. I decided to end with this. Jessica is a character i made up for fun.  
><strong>


End file.
